


utopia

by ynmnsoulmates



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eventual Romance, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, and its quite sad, bangchan and seungmin are jeongin's bros, but u can have me ;), delinquent minho and hyunjin, gotta make the plot a lil spicy, he lowkey likes hyunjin shh, he's like an informant and most useful member because he has connections, honestly im just writing this because i love skz and i havent written anything about them before so, hyunjin is a gang leader, hyunjin is a legit softie under that façade, idk who is the top in the ships honestly im conflicted, jeongin gets bullied, jeongin is so gay, jungkook respects hyunjin a lot so he will appear more than the other gang members, minho is sassy asf, minho too, seungmin babe I'm sorry that you aint got no one atm, taegi's love story will only come later on, taehyung is minho's older bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnsoulmates/pseuds/ynmnsoulmates
Summary: a usual high school romance love story between the delinquent and a wallflower-cross-posted on Wattpad!





	1. jeongin

**Author's Note:**

> omg it's my first stray kids fic YAAYYYY hope I don't mess up lol enjoy.  
> stan skz k bye

"You have grown up so much!" Mrs Yang exclaims with teary eyes as her youngest son steps up to her slowly, wearing a casual, loose pastel outfit and a cute backpack hanging off his shoulders.

He wore long white socks, reaching up to his mid calves and a pair of pink sneakers to end it off. His sleeves were long beyond his hands but he doesn't seem bothered as he smiles brightly at his mother with eyes twinkling.

Chan scrunches up his nose as he takes in his brother's outfit, pointing an accusing finger at his attire, "I feel like the shorts should be slightly longer-"

"-Chan hyung! The length is really alright!" Jeongin reassures with an eye-smile, making his eldest brother sigh and nod in agreement.

Mrs Yang squeals as she squishes Jeongin's cheeks, before kissing both sides out of adoration, making the boy giggle loudly. "I love you so much baby. Now, make sure Han doesn't make you feel lonely at school!"

"I know, mum~ Hyung is literally just beside Chan hyung!"

Jisung grins awkwardly and waves from where he's standing, smiling reassuringly when he meets eyes with Mrs Yang. "Don't worry Mrs Yang, I'll take good care of him!"

"It's mum, dear. Now hurry, the both of you! I don't want any of you to be late!"

Jeongin hugs his family members once more, waving excitedly at Seungmin who was sleepily leaning against the wall in the hallway, before leaving the house with his dearest neighbour.

Jisung was a year older than him, a Sophomore at their school. He had always been nice and helpful towards the Yang family, so Mrs Yang figured that it would be beneficial if Jisung helped out Jeongin to adjust to the new environment.

Jisung didn't hesitate to agree.

"Sorry about that, hyung! We're all just... Excited and jumpy!" Jeongin giggles, making the older male smile and he shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I don't mind, you have a lovely family In-ah! I would be more than happy to help you out!" They exchange giggles before embarking in a conversation about school.

"Speaking of which... I have a boyfriend, you know that right?"

"Yes! Of course I know, you mention him a whole lot hyung!"

"Well, - _chuckles_ \- Minnie and his best friend smokes a lot. And I know you don't like it! So I just wanted to warn you now before they come up to us with the smell of cigarettes..."

Jeongin hums in thought at that, before shrugging nonchalantly, "It can't be that bad, right hyung?"

Jisung sighs at that, "I don't know, can it?"

It didn't take long for them to finish walking to school, and boy was the feeling overwhelming when Jeongin steps beyond the gates.

Jisung notices how the younger began tensing up when a lot of looks were thrown off at them, most probably due to their pastel colours, and he keeps him close with an arm thrown over his shoulders.

"Don't think about it, okay? Hyung is here!" Jeongin can't help but smile when he sees the older smiling like a cute chipmunk, and so he nods calmly.

They walk down the hallway closely to each other, Jisung glaring at anyone who tries to mock any of their appearance and changing his expression immediately to a sweet smile when Jeongin looks at him with a confused expression.

Shortly, they arrive at Jisung's locker. Jeongin quietly waits for the older to finish digging out something from his locker, fidgeting on his feet anxiously.

It didn't take him a while to notice everyone beginning to chatter and a smell of smoke that started to appear in the air.

He whipped around to see whoever that was causing the commotion, and he feels his heartbeat quickening when he takes in the duo walking down the hallway as if they own the place. They were probably gangsters? Is that the word? Jeongin just wasn't familiar with _these_ people.

The taller out of the two was dressed in all black, leather jacket around his torso, motorbike helmet in one hand and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He was laughing at something the shorter had told him, even throwing his head back and Jeongin immediately admitted to the idea in his head that this guy was _gorgeous_.

The other one, Jeongin slightly recognised him. Wait a minute, is that?

"Hannie~"

Jisung instantly slams his locker shut and whips around to the direction of the voice that holds his entire being, smiling brightly and eyes shining as if he was a kid that got a gift from Santa in Christmas.

Jeongin watches on silently as Jisung throws himself onto the familiar-looking male with a squeak that didn't go unnoticed, who embraced him back as tightly with a wide grin. He understands immediately from the scene, that this was the Minho they've been talking about.

Minho was as exactly Jisung had described; beautiful and had a sassy aura, to which Jeongin noticed when Minho steps back and raised a questioning eyebrow at Jisung's choice of appearance.

"Pink? Today isn't Wednesday."

Jisung grins at that and skips back to Jeongin to link arms with him, "I did it for him, just a small change!"

The tall unknown lad still doesn't say anything, smoking ignorantly as he types something away on his phone.

Minho's eyes brightened up, "Are you? The one and only? Yang Jeongin?!"

"Y-yes, yes I am!" Jeongin squeaks out nervously, tensing up slightly when the older lad squeals and runs to him with wide arms. Jisung lets go of him in favour of his boyfriend hugging the Freshman, who awkwardly stands there receiving the comfortable hug.

Minho pulls away and ruffles his hair with a whipped grin, "You are as cute as he had described to me!"

Jeongin blushes hard at that, coughing embarrassingly in his hand when Minho coos at him, "Thank you?"

"Call me hyung, darling! Now, Hwang Hyunjin, you better get off that phone right now and introduce yourself to this cutie here!"

The supposedly "Hyunjin" scoffs at that and takes another breath from the cigarette, typing absentmindedly on his phone. Jisung rolls his eyes, "Seriously? Minnie, can you please confiscate his pack of cigarettes or something? Dearest Innie doesn't like people smoking heavily."

"Ironic. I'm the only student here who does that," Hyunjin finally speaks, with a cold tone to his voice making Jeongin pout adorably, ignoring how his heart slightly tingles when he hears his voice.

Minho coos again when he sees the pout, "Such a baby! How about you do your thing, hm? Get him to stop smoking!"

"C-can I?" Jeongin looks at Jisung for approval, who nonchalantly nods at him, even voicing his encouragements.

Everyone, like really there was a group of students who were staring at the them, watches on as Jeongin takes small steps to Hyunjin, who doesn't notice his presence. At all, until Jeongin takes the cigarette out of his mouth and puts it out with soft stomps of his feet.

The onlookers gasp loudly, expecting the worst when Hyunjin looks up with a cold glare, that only gets torn down when Jeongin pouts at him with doe eyes. "Stop smoking! It's not good for your health!"

Hyunjin freezes on his spot with a blank expression, letting the younger male continue talking as the couple snickers behind him, "Heavy smoking can really cost your life, Hyunjin-ssi. You should really think about it twice! My granddad is dying in the hospital because of that and I don't want anyone to get hurt the same way again.."

Jeongin waits for a response patiently, but when he doesn't for a full 7 seconds, he steps closer with a confused expression, making the taller student's eyes widened, "H-hyunjin-ssi?"

When he does get a response, it caught him off guard, "Fuck. You're beautiful."

Minho immediately erupts into laughter, while Jisung chuckles in amusement.


	2. hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin's life is pretty emo k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more characters will be coming!  
> each chapter from now on will have a new character coming in!!!  
> (not really but yk)

"School starts in a few hours, huh?" Minho grumbles as he stares blankly at a random spot in the deserted coffee shop, not quite happy with the fact that he had to attend the hellhole again.

Hyunjin scoffs beside him, arms folded against his chest as he leans against the counter, facing the menu on the wall with a scowl on his face, "Can't fucking believe we still have a year left."

"Well, I attend for Jisung's sake. What are you still doing in that shithole anyways?"

"I don't know. For the sake of my parents?"

"Oh, right. I forgot they existed for a moment."

Hyunjin sighs loudly, before untying his apron around his waist, "Let's take a break. It sucks being isolated here."

"Woojin will kill us if we smoke outside," Minho scowls in disagreement, but his actions says otherwise as he unties his apron as well.

"For all I care," Hyunjin smirks as he dumps his apron onto the counter before jumping over it to go to the front door. Minho follows smoothly with a straight expression, flipping the "OPEN" sign to "CLOSED" on the door before closing it shut.

Hyunjin sighs in relief as he breathes out a puff of smoke, leaning his head against the brick wall with his eyes closed. Minho sits beside him with his knees hugged to his chest, making small clouds with the smoke as they embark in comfortable silence.

The smaller male sighs heavily, breaking the silence, "Any love interests yet? I heard you kicked out Jennie after she confessed to you-"

"-she gave me a blowjob, and spilled out her heart afterwards as if I wanted it-"

"-you know that's not the way you should be treating people!" Minho snarls at him, only earning a mocking scoff.

Hyunjin looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "Still not happy with how I act, huh?"

"I have known you since you were little, and you don't really have any rights to act like a douche-bag to people other than me and Jisung-ie!"

The moon gives light to Hyunjin's irritated expression, but the male doesn't give away his feelings as he speaks with a changed emotionless expression, "I'm not hurting anyone."

"You hurt many people countless of times-"

"-they knew that it was going to happen, so is it entirely my fault?"

Minho rolls his eyes at that and throws his unfinished cigarette on the ground, before stomping on it to put it out, "Whatever. I'm done talking to you."

Before he could stand up, Hyunjin pulls him down back beside him with soft eyes even though Minho looks back with a scowl on his face, "Hey, you're not really okay now. Are you?"

"I'm fucking fine."

"No, no you're not. And if my whole attitude thing is affecting you, I'll stop it. Really," Hyunijin offers with a worried frown playing on his lips, making Minho's strong front in front of his best friend finally break.

Minho's bottom lip quivers as his eyes start to become teary, "H-how do you act so strong w-without them? It hurts me, o-okay?! To see you like this!"

Hyunjin breaks out into a rare, soft smile as his best friend starts crying into his hands, making the best decision of pulling him into a warm side hug in the cold night. "You're still that worried for me, huh Minho-ah?"

The small lad nods furiously in his arms, hiding his face in Hyunjin's chest as he cries like the worried best friend he is. He didn't understand how Hyunjin could still be fine without his family, who decided to disown him just because he was gay.

Yeah, unlike them, Minho's family was more accepting of his sexuality. And they love Jisung as much as he does, in a platonic way of course.

Hyunjin almost works every graveyard shift just to pay for his school and rent fees, not even once complaining of being tired. Maybe he did have a reason to act like an asshole, but Minho hates how he keeps up a front of everyone. How he doesn't want anyone to know that he's vulnerable under the mask.

Sure, they're the baddest duo of the school. But they can't possibly be bad and strong all the time. Hence why Minho gets picked on sometimes when Hyunjin isn't with him, just because he's feminine.

"It's fine, really. One day I'll be happy again, so don't worry. For now, I'm okay with how I'm living. Besides, I have you two, right?" Hyunjin whispers with a reassuring smile as he meets eyes with his best friend, who sniffles and nods slowly.

"Now, come on. You should wash up and get some rest before school. I'll look out for anyone."

And the fact that Hyunjin rarely sleeps scares Minho, because one day he'll really drop dead.

In just a few hours, they had clocked out from their shift and washed up before changing into their usual uniform to go to school (or anywhere, even).

Hyunjin supports a cigarette in his mouth as he adjusts his hair, talking somehow with that still in his mouth, "You ready?"

"Yeah! Oh and, remember this Jeongin baby that Hannie and I talk about sometimes?" Minho says with an excited smile, giggling when his best friend hums in return.

"It's his first day at school today! So be nice!"

"I'll try."

As usual, they catch stares (especially from the fresh fishes), with them smoking and wearing leather jackets. Minho waves to some of his friends at the side, who whistles teasingly in return when they notice his crop top under his leather jacket.

Hyunjin, like normal, keeps quiet and minds his own business as he walks by Minho's side. Ignoring all the attention he's getting for being tall and handsome, whatever, he doesn't care.

Not when he's receiving a bunch of hate texts from an unknown number.

"Pretty sure it's one of Jennie's friends," he thought as he follows Minho into the hallway.

Minho says a joke after a jock tries to get his attention, making Hyunjin laugh openly for the first time in a while. He can't believe his best friend's getting attention for wearing a god damn crop top, what is it, 2016? He doesn't notice the pair of doe eyes watching him curiously from Jisung's locker.

"Hannie!"

Hyunjin goes back to texting the unknown number, eyebrows furrowing angrily as he takes a long, stressful drag from the cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth and breathing it out through his nose.

"-Now, Hwang Hyunjin, you better get off that phone right now and introduce yourself to this cutie here!" The said male scoffs at that and takes another drag, typing on his phone quick so that he can soon put it away.

"Seriously? Minnie, can you please confiscate his pack of cigarettes or something? Dearest Innie doesn't like people smoking heavily."

_Innie?_

"Ironic. I'm the only student here who does that." Now, Hyunjin didn't mean to sound angry. But for some reason, his throat was acting up. Probably from smoking, but it's okay, he'll die faster.

He doesn't hear what they say after that, but when his cigarette was taken away suddenly, he looks up ready to jump on the person, only to feel his breath getting stolen away.

He watches the beautiful male speak to him, heart skipping a beat when he notices that the smaller male subconsciously bit down on his pink, pouty bottom lip. The male looked really good in his outfit, just like a god damn angel. Fuck, he was in trouble.

Hyunjin's eyes widened when the male steps closer to him with a confused expression, not knowing that he had kept quiet for longer than 10 seconds, "H-hyunjin-ssi?"

And so, he says the first thing that came to his mind.

"Fuck. You're beautiful."

The way the male blushes and becomes a shy cutie as a response makes him feel somewhat fulfilled. But he doesn't notice how the onlookers stared at him out of surprise, gossips already moving around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope my writing style is fine lol


	3. a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin makes a new friend, felix!

**italic font is for** **words in English**

Jeongin shyly tucks a strand of hair behind his ear as he looks up at the taller male with doe eyes and a small smile playing on his lips after he recovers from the shock, "Thank you."

Hyunjin awkwardly smiles back as he rubs a hand at his nape and slides his phone back into his pocket with his empty hand, before apologising for smoking in front of him with a sheepish expression. The younger male giggles at that, "It's okay! You didn't know anything about my preference."

"O-oh, yeah. I guess you're right."

Minho rolls his eyes at Hyunjin's response and interferes smoothly with a new topic as he goes to stand beside his best friend, "So... Jeongin! Jisung-ie won't be able to guide you around the school later, so I will be doing it in place of him!"

Jeongin nods his head excitedly, "I like that! Not that I prefer Minho hyung over you, hyung-ie.."

"I understand, you just want to make new friends," Jisung smiles in understanding, earning a sound of agreement from the younger male.

The school bell suddenly rings through the speakers, indicating that it was time for the first row of classes. Minho exchanges goodbyes with his new friend, before he urges Hyunjin to do so.

Hyunjin nods his head, "See you later, Jeongin-ah."

Then he walks away with a hand in his pocket, the other hand already holding another cigarette that was about to be lit up. Minho rolls his eyes at his best friend's stupidness and gives a short kiss to his boyfriend before catching up after the delinquent.

Jisung smiles contently as he stares at his boyfriend's back, while Jeongin tilts his head curiously, "Hyunjin-ssi is... Interesting."

"Indeed, he is. Now come on! Let's get you to your class~"

Once Jeongin steps into the class, he looks around timidly as the students' conversations turned into hushed whispers when they look at him. Gulping nervously, he goes to take a seat at the back beside a black-headed male who looks at him curiously with his head tilted and a mouth opened in awe.

He tries to smile in response at the student with his colourful braces as he slides his bag under the table, "H-hey."

"Hi! You look very... _B-bright_?" The male furrows his eyebrows frustratingly as he tries to figure out the word he was trying to say in Korean, making Jeongin offer a soft smile.

"Colourful?"

" _Yes_! I like it! I'm Lee Felix! I'm from Australia, please excuse my broken language!" Felix grins widely as he offers a hand for Jeongin to shake, who shakes it firmly with a wide smile as well.

"I'm Yang Jeongin! Welcome to Seoul!"

They try to talk, with Felix's limited Korean and Jeongin trying to understand him as much as he could. Until the homeroom teacher came in, they were talking about their interests in the area of music.

Jeongin was glad Felix wanted to befriend him, and he's very grateful that he doesn't have horrible music tastes (he was most relieved to hear that Felix doesn't like Iggy Azalea).

When Mr Jung, their homeroom teacher, asks for them to go into pairs for a buddy system, Felix doesn't hesitate to exchange numbers with Jeongin, who seems more excited to do so. He was making a friend of the same age in school! How lucky was he to find someone as cool and cute as Felix?

Since their teacher allowed them to choose their seats, Jeongin combined his table with Felix's as everyone did the same with their buddies. After Mr Jung allowed them to have some time to themselves to communicate around the class, the duo quickly indulge in another conversation about dancing.

"My idol is Jeon Jungkook! He's so good at dancing!" Felix squeals into his palms as he describes his fascination and love for the idol in his very limited Korean, enlightening Jeongin who giggles and agrees along the way.

"He's dating Park Jimin, isn't he? He's so brave for coming out to the world like that.. Furthermore, he kissed him during a collaborated performance.." Jeongin winces at the thought of him even coming out to the whole school, earning a comforting pat on the back from Felix who nods seriously.

"I understand, _dear_ friend. But, I like your.. Fashion! _Very expressive_!"

Jeongin giggles and thanks Felix, who nods with a smile reaching up to his eyes.

They got introduced to some of their subject teachers, before getting released for break time.

They leave the class together, going to their lockers (which was just recently assigned), only to find theirs' beside each other. Felix winks playfully at the other male as he unlocks his, making Jeongin smile widely out of amusement.

He also unlocks his, and stuffs inside some things that he didn't need for the day, like his extra clothes. "Felix, do you think I would need my notebook?"

Instead of the said lad replying, it was someone else, "Most probably not. It is the first day of the year, after all."

He flinches at how close the voice was to him, only to slam his locker shut and see Hyunjin leaning against the next one with his arms folded. Instead of a cigarette, he had a lollipop hanging from his mouth.

Jeongin snickers, "Nice change there, Hyunjin-ssi."

Felix closes his locker as well and looks at the said male curiously before a hit of realisation, "Oh! You rode the motorbike?"

Hyunjin pulls out the lollipop with a smug smirk, "Yes, I did. Nice meeting you, Jeongin's friend. And a side note, it's Hyung, Jeongin-ah."

Jeongin wets his bottom lip with his tongue and raises an eyebrow as he tests out the name, "Hyunjin hyung?"

The said lad nods his head in satisfaction and sighs softly as he starts walking down the hallway, "Move along, the both of you. Minho is waiting."

The both of them exchanged looks, before catching up with the delinquent who once again gains stares and whispers from the students hanging around the hallway. He doesn't bother looking around, just looking straight ahead with a hand in his pocket. Jeongin thought he looked like a model.

They found Minho waiting at a bench near the garden area, sitting on Jisung's lap comfortably while looking down at his phone as if there wasn't any space left to take up. Jisung doesn't seem like he minds, hooking his chin over the male's shoulder and hugging his waist from the back as he hums a tune.

Jisung was the first to notice them coming, breaking into a wide smile, "Innie! Made a new friend?"

Jeongin nods happily as Felix grins awkwardly and waves as a greeting. Hyunjin goes to sit beside the couple and stares at Jeongin openly, who takes a glance at him before sitting opposite them and cups his chin with his hands. Felix follows beside him.

"This is Hyunjin hyung, you know him! He is Jisung hyung, he's a basketball player! Oh and Minho hyung, Hyunjin's best friend! This is Felix!" Minho looks up from his phone and gasps dramatically when he sees Felix.

Felix bats his eyelashes confusedly when Minho scoots forward to cup his cheeks and coos, "You're so cute! You're not Korean, are you?"

Jisung tries to adjust with Minho fidgeting on his lap, while Felix tries to talk with his cheeks being squished, "Ah, no. I'm Australian!"

"Oh my! You have the voice of a very, matured man!" That doesn't seem to surprise Minho despite his words, who keeps playing with his cheeks.

Jeongin giggles when he sees Felix giving him a pout, catching the drift that he wasn't feeling comfortable, "Hyung, maybe that's enough. We should start on the tour instead."

"Yes! Sorry Felix, I adore cute babies like the both of you. Now!"

Minho abruptly stands up, giving a shock to Jisung who was comfortably leaning against him, "Let's start!"

Hyunjin scoffs beside him at the dramatic move, throwing the lollipop away before he moves to stand up as well, "I'll join."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have two exams left yaAAASS


	4. name-calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin and minho get name-called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in one go! so sorry if it's not up to your expectations <3

"Hyungie!"

Minho turns around with a lollipop in his mouth, eyes turning sparkly when he sees Jeongin jogging to him with an eye-smile. He waves back excitedly, "Innie!"

"Is it fine if we walk together? Jisung hyung seems to be in a rush, and I can't find Felix anywhere," Jeongin pouts as he stops in front of the older male, who nods with a dismissed wave.

"You don't have to ask me; I will do it no matter what! Come on, let me walk you to class~"

As they start walking together, they embark in a conversation about pride parade, expressing interests mutually to participate in the event. Since they doubt SK would hold one, they made future plans to march in the US Pride Parade.

It's surprising how they managed to click in a span of a week, but they didn't seem to mind as they both really like each other platonically! Minho seems like a good hyung to Jeongin, and Jeongin seems like a baby Minho needs to protect.

"-is Hyunjin hyung bi?" Jeongin asks curiously as he fishes out his stuff from his locker, earning a hum from Minho who was leaning against Felix's with a look in thought.

"I never really asked him about it. We are too comfortable with each other till we don't see the need to ask about each others' sexuality, yeah? Anyways-"

"-got a new _faggot_ , eh Minnie?" Minho freezes on his spot, digging his tongue into his cheek as he slams a palm against the lockers as he turned his body to face a familiar jock; Minho doesn't even bother to know his name because he's irrelevant in his life.

Jeongin softly locks his locker with innocent eyes, before he looks at the jock with a questioning look, who then flashes a smug grin at him. "Hey there, _twink_."

"The fuck did you just call him?" Minho tilts his head with his eyebrows furrowed as he pushes himself off the lockers, adjusting his leather jacket with a pissed off expression.

The jock clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he folds his arms against his chest, not amused with Minho's response, "Oh, come on! Is he not one? He seems just like you, don't you think so? A fucking _cocksucker_ -"

"-I'll fuck you up if you really think it's okay to call him names like that." Jeongin flinches at the volume of his friend's voice, digging his back into his locker's door out of fear. Minho walks up to the taller male with his eyes sharp and cold, blood boiling when he sees the latter chuckling at him.

The jock steps closer as well, bending his back to meet Minho's eye level, "You don't seem so threatening without your buddy here. Where's he anyways? Out to fuck another boy again?"

"Oh, I see how it is. Just because I'm smaller and leaner than you, you think I can't beat your balls up? Do you still want to be a father in the future, _dear_?" Minho smiles mockingly, stopping two steps away from the jock as the latter scoffs at him while rolling his eyes. By then, a crowd was already watching them; some have even started recording using their smartphones.

Jeongin takes in a shaky breath, his nerves obviously not dealing well with the situation. He has always acted ignorant towards insults directed at him, and then cry at home about it. But with Minho's confrontation, he feels like breaking down at that moment.

He was just about to collapse onto his butt, when a familiar chest blocks his sight. Jeongin looks up with teary eyes to see Hyunjin with a murderous expression on his face, leather jacket slung over his shoulder. The older male passes to him the leather jacket with a soft _wear this, baby_ and turns around while cracking his knuckles, a sinister smirk growing on his face as he approaches the pair who finally notices his presence.

"Let's see, who do I have to fuck up today? Oh. You again, Mike? I thought you learnt your lesson after he broke your nose, dude!" Hyunjin says with a smug and mocking tone, towering the jock as he lightly pushes Minho away from the spot.

Minho exchanges glances with his best friend, before jogging back to Jeongin with a pout, who looks at him with shaky eyes. "Are you okay, darling? Come on, let me bring you somewhere else. We don't have any business here!" He attempts to smile as he wraps an arm around the younger male who was wearing Hyunjin's jacket, and guides him to walk away from the scene, not before he spares one last glance at Hyunjin, who already had his hands at the other's collar.

He just hopes Hyunjin wouldn't get expelled for beating up someone again.

The next time Jeongin sees Hyunjin was outside the principal's office during lunchtime, where he was leaning against the wall beside the door with his eyes closed. His lips were bleeding at the right side where the ends meet, and he had a cut on his left cheek. Jeongin approaches the older quietly, as the rest follow behind him, "H-hyung?"

The latter snaps his eyes opened and flashes a small smile at the younger male as he pushes himself off the wall, "Oh, hey. Are you feeling better?"

"Ah, yes.. Thank you so much for this and.. Well.." Jeongin finishes his sentence with a reassuring smile and a shrug, earning a wider smile in return and a satisfied _good_.

Minho sighs from behind him, leaning into Jisung's side as the male holds him securely, "Suspended?"

"Yeah, for a week. It'll be fine, I can work more."

Minho frowns disapprovingly, only earning a dismissed wave from Hyunjin. Felix confusedly scrunches his nose, not quite understanding what they said. Jisung hums, "Well, the punishment could have been worse."

"Yeah, with how you sent him to the hospital. Again," Minho squints his eyes at his best friend, who sheepishly grins at him as he rubs his nape.

"Well, we should all get going to eat. Hyunjin, I'm guessing you're..?"

"I'll be heading back, see you guys in a while-"

"-wait! Can I treat your," Jeongin points at the corner of his lips, making Hyunjin touch the spot on his own and he hisses softly when his finger makes contact with the bleeding cut.

This leads to them on the rooftop, Jeongin sitting closely to Hyunjin as the latter leans against the wall. The others are at the usual spot, eating lunch together. The younger male gingerly opens his first-aid box and prepares the antiseptic gel on a cotton bud, not minding the older's stare.

He turns back to the older male while holding the cotton bud with his fingers and opens his mouth to give instructions, only to get cut off by the latter who smiles shyly at him, "You suit the jacket."

Jeongin looks down at himself and smiles softly when he realises that he's still wearing said clothing, giggling as he looks back up, "Does it really?"

"Mhmm, you should take that. I have many more at home," Hyunjin flashes a sheepish grin, before urging Jeongin to continue his ministration, who rolls his eyes and starts on treating the cuts.

Once he's done, Jeongin pouts throughout instructing the older male to disinfect his cuts everyday, who just nods along. "Jeongin-ah, you know I don't really bother about these, right?"

"..Hyung, I wasn't done."

Jeongin tries to continue with his words, but he stops when Hyunjin lifts a hand to hold his cheek gently, expression suddenly worried as he moves his head closer to the younger's, "You're really okay?"

"...Yes.. I'm fine hyung."

"You don't have to lie to me, you know? I can comfort you too."

That's all it took for Jeongin to break down into tears. Hyunjin gladly welcomes him into his arms, rocking themselves back and forth gently and quietly listens to Jeongin who cries to him about his tolerance to insults.

That day, Hyunjin sends Jeongin home after sneaking him out, seeing how the latter was getting sleepy after crying. His brothers question him about the guy who sent him home on a motorbike, but Jeongin just giggles and goes into his room feeling satisfied, leaving the men hanging as they looked at him questioningly on why he was also wearing a leather jacket that contradicts his pastel outfit.


	5. αωαкєи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome woojin and changbin!  
> woojin's cafe is called 'awaken' btw!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in one go so...

Hyunjin takes one last breath from the dying cigarette, before putting it out with his feet. He spits at the drain cover nearby to clear his mouth and enters the coffee shop through the back door, closing it afterwards and heads for the employees' room where his work outfit was.

He opens the door while expecting no one to be inside, only to quirk an eyebrow when he sees his colleague slash friend changing into his outfit as well. "Changbin?"

The said lad waves at him nonchalantly after making sure the apron was secure around his waist, "It's been a while since you took this shift. I'm guessing you're suspended from school?"

Hyunjin hums in response as he opens his locker door to dig out his outfit, stripping out of his black leather jacket and turtleneck to wear the white button-up. "Woojin hyung is here today?"

"Yeah, hyung is handling the front right now. I think he wants to treat you to dinner again."

"Pity party?"

"Nah, he's like a mother. It's genuinely plain love and nurture."

Changbin watches as the delinquent nods along to his words, slamming the door shut and stretches his back before sighing, "Well, I'm excited for a week full of working."

"Now I pity you."

"Express to me your condolences when you clock out later in the evening then."

"Oh, I will gladly do that."

Hyunjin goes to the front counter with Changbin tailing behing him, earning a sound of excitement from their boss when he turns around from the cashier to face them. "Hyunjinie!"

"Hyung, I'm so sorry for the trouble once again."

Woojin rolls his eyes at that, but the smile says otherwise as he gives a dismissed wave, "Not a burden at all, Jinie! Changbin, do you want to handle the coffee today?"

"I'm cool with anything, hyung. But I actually do prefer doing coffee; we get more sales when Hyunjin is taking orders."

"That I don't disagree with!"

A moment of silence passes, until Hyunjin finally realises that he has to tolerate girls crowding for his number, again.

"Fucking hell is wrong with you, bitch-"

"-language, Hwang!"

"Be fucking glad I'm only a member of your gang, motherfucking ungrateful-"

"-if you two don't shut up, I'm going to cut off the pay!"

They immediately quieten down, after glaring at each other immaturely. Woojin sighs and urges them to their positions gently, before going to the front door and flipping the sign to OPEN.

Woojin tries to work with the two kids, who seem to be agitating each other throughout the two hours they work with a small population of customers, before it hits lunch time and the high school girls start to come.

Hyunjin pretends that he's interested in the small talks as he flashes a charming smile continuously, not forgetting to thank them when he passes them their change. The girls obviously swoon at his presence, thinking that he's intrigued as well but all he wanted to do is punch their faces. Should he paste a rainbow sticker on his left chest to indicate that he's not straight?

Hyunjin sighs softly to himself as the customer, whom he recognises as the girl who keeps coming back to see him, continues babbling about her school life. Woojin glances at him sympathetically while Changbin snickers at his suffering, earning a quick glare from the gang leader.

"-I'm really sorry to interrupt you, but you're holding the line.." The lad grins awkwardly as the girl stutters over her words and apologizes profusely for her behaviour, before stating her order.

Changbin whistles lowly under his breath as he watches Hyunjin dump a small pile of papers into the dustbin sitting beside him, which was filled with numbers, after the queue managed to clear up. "There's more than usual, man."

The customers, mainly girls, watches the delinquent with heart eyes and giggles leave their mouths as the lad runs his fingers through his hair with furrowed eyebrows, _hot_.

"They probably invited their friends to come this time round as well."

Woojin walks up to him with a cup of iced latte in hand and a pout on his face, handing it over to Hyunjin who accepts it confusedly, "What's this?"

"I'm sorry.. I feel bad that I'm using your face for sales even though you feel extremely uncomfortable-"

"-no! It's okay hyung, I can tolerate this!" Hyunjin protests back with a reassuring grin, before taking a happy sip from the straw as the boss watches him with a satisfied grin.

The bell hanging on the door rings gently, echoing throughout the shop as an indication that there's another customer(s). Hyunjin turns around and looks up to greet the customer(s) as he gulps and puts down his drink beside the cashier, but his charming smile turns into a genuine smile as he realises who it was.

Jeongin smiles shyly as he walks up to the counter with Minho tagging behind him, Jisung holding hands with him. The youngest lad was wearing his leather jacket, and it's making Hyunjin feel... Happy? Delighted? He doesn't know what to feel but he feels calm when the younger lad greets him with his smiling eyes and colourful braces.

"Hyung! Minho hyung wanted me to visit you, so here I am!" Jeongin exclaims happily, earning a chuckle from the delinquent as he leans against the counter with a contented smile.

"Did he curl your hair? It looks fluffier than usual, I like it."

The other customers watch with squinted eyes as they try to figure out who the hell was the delinquent flirting with, gasping dramatically when Hyunjin tucks a strand of hair behind Jeongin's ear, who blushes in return.

"It's getting longer too."

"S-should I cut it then?"

"No, definitely not. You look cuter like this."

Changbin wiggles his eyebrows as he makes eye contact with Minho, who smirks smugly in respond. Woojin watches the interaction amusedly, surprised that Hyunjin has finally taken a liking towards someone.

Jisung interrupts their interaction with a sheepish grin, earning a giggle from his boyfriend, "Sorry to disturb but can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Oh! I want hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin as well! Thanks Hyunjinie~"

Jeongin's eyes lit up as he nods along, "I want iced vanilla! Please hyung!"

Hyunjin smiles widely at this and ruffles the younger male's hair before keying in the orders, "Of course, _baby_."

"B-baby?" Changbin mutters in disbelief with wide eyes, a certain Woojin doing the same thing beside him as Hyunjin turns to them expectantly.

The said male quirks an eyebrow at their reaction and urges them to do their work, before facing Jeongin again and gently encouraging him to take a seat first, stating that he would take the orders to him. Jeongin nods happily and goes to sit down at a nearby empty table, as the couple still standing there smirks at him.

Minho hums, "You're paying, right?"

".... Fine."

"It's on the house!" Woojin chips in with a happy tone, hands in the middle of making the hot chocolate.

The couple exchanges giggles with each other before joining Jeongin at the table, who welcomes them with a wide smile. Hyunjin doesn't miss it, and feels his heart skip a beat when the younger male makes eye contact with him again and giggles like the cute boy he is.

Ah, is this what love feels like?


	6. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin's gang :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i swear i tried ok, it might suck but i wrote all this in one go

Jeongin hums as he sits next to Felix with their drinks, earning a sigh of relief from his friend who takes his earl grey tea gingerly, "Thank you, Innie."

He gives a dismissed wave as he sips on his iced chocolate, his right hand already holding a pen to continue his school assignment. Felix does the same, pouting after he puts down his drink as he tries to understand the words printed on the worksheet.

Hyunjin quietly watches them from the counter, not noticing how Woojin was watching him from the coffee machines with squinted eyes. "Hyunjin?"

"Yes, hyung?" The lad answers back, but doesn't move his eyes from Jeongin.

Woojin moves to stand beside the younger, also looking at the pair sitting at the table with his head tilted, "So.. Jeongin huh?"

"He's adorable, isn't he hyung?"

"Of course~ Sounds like you really like him," Hyunjin whips his head to look at his boss suspiciously, not understanding the intention behind his words.

Woojin turns his head and grins back sheepishly, "I'm just saying, Jinie!"

The two workers play with each other, making random drinks and drinking them as they wait for Changbin to come and replace Hyunjin. It was already getting dark, and the duo at the table were still studying.

Hyunjin stops his ministration towards Woojin, who squeaks at the splash of water, and notices how Jeongin looks like he's about to doze off, along with Felix who was already leaning his head against the table.

He glances at the clock to check the time and takes a second look when he realises it's almost 11pm, oh shit.

He jumps over the counter as usual, ignoring Woojin's protest, and swiftly sits beside Jeongin who looks at him after a moment with droopy eyes and an adorable pout, "Hyungie?"

The said lad immediately smiles softly and caresses the male's hair, earning a satisfied hum from Jeongin who leans towards his touch, "Hey baby. Sleepy?"

"Mhm... We should probably head home now, right Lix?" The latter groans from his position, nodding sluggishly against the table with his eyes closed.

Hyunjin looks at Woojin for permission, who looks back at him with a nod, "Walk them home."

"Roger that, boss."

Hyunjin walks as slowly as he could to match the younger males' pace while holding both of their bags on his shoulders. He felt bad that they have to walk home, but he didn't have a car to drive them to their houses nor money to pay for their taxi.

Felix tries to walk properly with his eyes slightly closed, stumbling over his feet every now and then while Jeongin holds onto Hyunjin's leather jacket sleeve and walks with a pout and his eyes completely closed.

The delinquent sighs deeply to himself after glancing back at the both of them, "Why didn't you two go home earlier? It's way past your bedtime."

"Jisung hyung said we'll be more productive at night.." Felix protests back with his nose scrunched up while Jeongin nods furiously as if his neck was loose.

"Jisung is different, okay? He's used to it."

"I want to be used to it too!" Jeongin pouts as he stops walking, stopping Hyunjin who turns around with his eyebrow quirked up.

"Why?"

"I feel like I'm missing a lot while I'm sleeping.. Hyungie, the three of you are more active in the group chat at night!" Felix nods along with a weird sound, agreeing to that statement.

"The both of you know that we are more free at night, right? But for you two, you need to sleep for school. Jisung and Minho can function properly with little sleep, while you two are still growing up so you need more sleep. Understood?"

"How about you hyung?"

"Hyung can survive without sleep," Hyunjin smiles reassuringly at the both of them, before turning back around to continue walking.

He suddenly freezes when he notices a group of five older men heading their way from around the corner, obviously wasted and out of their minds, evident to Hyunjin when one of them openly plays with a knife while walking unstably. He also recognises another man as part of a gang that he hates.

Clearing his throat, he adjusts the bags on his shoulders and securely holds Jeongin and Felix's hands in his before pulling them along to walk quicker. Jeongin makes a sound of confusion, but he still tries to walk faster with his eyes closed while Felix snaps his eyes opened at the sounds coming from the group and sticks closer to the delinquent out of fear after he takes a glance at the men.

They try to walk past the group of wild men quietly, but things don't always go their way, don't they?

"Yah! You, _pretty_ boy!"

Hyunjin tries to walk with the two males quicker, but stops on his tracks when he hears Jeongin whining and a sudden pull coming from the latter's direction makes him turn around. He feels his blood boiling when he sees one of the man holding Jeongin's wrist with a suspicious glint in his eyes, and another two crowding around Felix with wide grins.

The man playing with the knife stares at them with a dirty smirk on his face, and the last man, who was part of a gang, shows no emotions through his face, but he's loosely holding a beer bottle that's almost empty.

The delinquent pulls his friends closer to him and glares at all of them, "What the fuck do you want, assholes?"

"Oh. Aren't you that dude from that gang?" The gang member asks with his eyebrow quirked up, chuckling when Hyunjin looks at him knowingly.

"We fucked you guys up real bad, I don't think you want it to happen again, don't you think so?" Hyunjin spits out, pulling the younger males to stand behind his back.

"Ah, this was that high school guy you talked about! Didn't expect him to be this skinny, really," The man who held Jeongin's wrist laughed loudly, making the others laugh due to the small remark.

Jeongin finally wakes up when Felix slips out a soft whimper, looking at him worriedly when he notices him slightly trembling. "Lix? Hey, are you okay?" He whispers softly, only earning a quick shake of the head.

Hyunjin scowls at them, before moving his head closer to Jeongin's head and whispers in his ear softly, "I need you to call Minho now and tell him that it's code red."

"C-code red?" Jeongin whispers back softly as he takes out his phone from his pocket, hand shaking as he taps on Minho's contact.

"Yeah, tell him they're needed a street away from the coffee shop." The younger lad nods and does what's instructed, making Minho's sweet tone change into a serious one before he hangs up the call urgently.

Hyunjin goes back to glaring at the group of men, "I would like to _kindly_ tell you gentlemen to fuck off, please."

"That doesn't really sound like you~ How about you try something more, harsher?" One of the men says as he tries to move closer to Felix, who immediately looks away and moves towards Jeongin who holds him around the waist with his empty hand.

"I said, fuck off."

"What are you going to do about it? We just wanted to have some _little_ fun with these two sweet boys~"

Hyunjin makes a sound from his throat, sounding close to a growl as he stares them down with a look of dominance, "Have some fucking respect."

"Respect? Oh, we don't do that for _faggots_."

"Says the one who is a rapist. That's right, I know you damn well, showing no respect for women as well. You deserve to be in hell," The delinquent snarls back, making the man who spoke to him scowl at him.

"What the fuck did you say?"

"H-hyung.. Let's go.." Felix whimpers out, pulling on Hyunjin's hand weakly as he tries to ignore the eyes staring down his body.

"Oh, this one is scared!" Jeongin pulls Felix closer to him, glaring at the man who tried to move closer to his friend.

Hyunjin gives them one last look before turning around and urges the two youngsters to start moving with a nod. Jeongin leads the way, letting Felix stick to him as he tries to walk fast.

"Where ya going~" One of them calls out, chuckling when Hyunjin points the finger at them without looking back.

The three students hear fast footsteps heading their way, before a hand grabs at Felix and snatches him away, making Hyunjin curse under his breath as he turns around again and pulls Jeongin against his back.

Felix squeezes his eyes shut out of fear and flinches vividly when he feels a hand touching his neck, another caressing his face.

Hyunjin tries to grab him back but gets stopped by a knife pointing at him, "Fuck, let him go!" Jeongin calls for Felix, but the lad doesn't react nor opens his eyes.

"Nope, he's ours!" One of the men grins widely as he holds Felix by his nape, who starts crying softly when Jeongin begs for them to let him go and he whimpers when he feels his wrists being held together, and a hand shortly grabbing at his ass.

When Hyunjin was just about to take another step towards them, all of them hear a roar that sounds similar to a motorbike. The delinquent smirks smugly when he comes to realise who it belongs to, taking a step back when his gang members come in sight on motorbikes from the corner.

Minho leads the way on Hyunjin's motorbike, winking playfully when he makes eye contact with one of the older men. Matthew, on the left side, whistles loudly as Jungkook, on the other side, shouts a chant for the others to be more powered by energy as he punches a fist up in the sky for the men to see his brass knuckles.

Yoongi follows suit behind, chuckling madly as he rides his motorbike clumsily, possibly drunk. Changbin, on the other side, quietly rides with his face covered with a white mask, not wanting to reveal his face. Jaebum, behind him, snarls at them as he smokes a cigarette. Jackson, on the other side, whoops happily while shouting _time to fuck people up_ in a singing tone.

Wonwoo, rows behind Minho in the middle, holds a bat in one hand as he comes through with a straight expression. They all stop their motorbikes on the road, ignoring how they were gaining attention from the little amount of pedestrians, and comes off them with different styles. Some skipped happily to the scene, while others walked normally with harsh words exchanged towards each other.

Minho glances worriedly at Felix, who hasn't opened his eyes, before urging Jeongin to follow him, who reluctantly lets go of Hyunjin and only does when the latter nods at him firmly. Minho looks at Jungkook and nods at him before tugging Jeongin away. Jungkook then chuckles and stands beside Hyunjin, who looks at him with a smile appreciatively.

Jungkook starts talking as the older men look at them with nasty looks, "Hi, nice to meet all of you. As you can see from our formation, we can definitely fuck you up."

"What?"

"And we want to give you guys some time to run away because, well, we kind of have more _fun_ when we chase people," Jungkook smirks with a maniac glint sparkling in his eyes, causing one of the men to scoff.

"You guys are just a bunch of kids, don't assume that we adults don't know how to fight!"

The man, whose part of a gang speaks with doubt, "Urm, I think we should run instead of fight back."

"What? You scared, bro?" The man who was playing with a knife asks with furrowed eyebrows as he looks at his friend in disbelief.

"Yes, because I know how they fucking fight."

The man, who had his eyes on Felix all the time, shrugs nonchalantly and carries the latter onto his shoulder, who kicks around and sobs in protest, "Run? Yeah, we can do that."

"Put him the fuck down," Changbin growls from behind his mask, making Yoongi gasps dramatically.

"Uh oh. You made him speak!"

"What?"

Hyunjin gives them a dismissed wave as if it wasn't a serious issue, "He doesn't speak when we're about to fight. When he does, he's just ready to _kill_." He starts grinning, turning to face Matthew and exchanges knowing glances with him before the latter takes his spot. Hyunjin goes to stand behind his gang.

Matthew starts counting down with a small smile that seems more terrifying than the usual one that everyone has, "5."

"Uh, you should probably put him down!" Jackson says with a happy grin on his face, and when Jaebum pats his back hard, the grin turns into a thin line.

"4."

"He meant you should start fucking running for your life."

"3."

The man, who was carrying Felix, slowly puts him down, and starts backing away with the rest of his friends. Felix stands there frozen, wide eyes looking at the ground.

"2."

Minho smiles from his spot at the bench with Jeongin, who was holding onto him tightly, and shouts excitedly, "Run!!"

They start running for their life.

"1."

The gang, without Minho, starts running after the group of men with stupid noises made by Jungkook and Jackson, and maniac laughters coming from Yoongi and Matthew. Hyunjin, more skilled in parkour than the rest,  climbs here and there to catch up with the group, taking one of them down as he jumps on the man with a wild grin, "Got you."

Jungkook appears behind him with a wide grin, immediately punching the man on the face with his brass knuckles. Matthew takes another man down by himself, with Jaebum watching him quietly and poking the man here and there with his cigarette bud, making himself smile from the reaction given.

Wonwoo hits at another man's back quietly, continuously hitting him everywhere with a grin starting to form on his lips as blood starts spilling. Yoongi and Jackson join forces, by hitting another man with their bare fists and feet at any sensitive spots, like the balls. No more fathers' day, unfortunately, as the man cries out.

Changbin, all alone to take down the man who had carried Felix, shouts angrily at the man as he punches him repeatedly against the wall, "Have some fucking respect for him!"

The man smiles at him with blood on his lips, spitting out some red before he whispers out, "You're one of the fucking f-faggots."

"Yeah, and I'm fucking proud of it," Changbin spits out before twisting the man's arm out of place, making the bone pop out of his skin as the man cries out in pain.

Felix snaps out of his thoughts when he feels someone shaking him, looking at his friend with wide eyes who looks back at him with teary eyes, "Lix?"

"J-jeongin?" The said male nods in response, making his friend cry again when he pulls him into a warm, tight hug.

Minho watches quietly, patting Felix's back now and then as the latter spills out apologies for not protecting himself, for being weak. When he starts calling himself names, only did Minho steps in.

"You are brave and strong for enduring through that. You are powerful, Felix, don't forget that. You are not weak nor pathetic, you are Felix. _Lee Felix_ , do you get me?" The latter looks at him with tears rolling down his cheeks and he nods once, before Minho breaks out into a smile and hugs the both of them to soothe them.

Jeongin slips out a few tears here and there, feeling guilty that Felix had to go through such harassments like that and he couldn't do anything to prevent that. Minho could only hug the both of them for comfort, not the best at words since he also had to go through something similar when he was younger.

He was over it, but the pain comes back every now and then.

The gang members come back clean and walk slowly, while Hyunjin runs fast back to hug his friends. Minho pulls away for his best friend to have space and hug the two youngsters, who hug him back equally tight.

Hyunjin starts apologising, "Felix, I'm so sorry."

"No hyung, it's _okay_."

"It's not, it's really not-" Felix cuts him off by smiling at him reassuringly before thanking him, making the gang leader tear up a bit.

Changbin, who might have accidentally injured the man more than he should, pulls his mask onto his hair and sighs as he stares at Felix, who was talking gently to Hyunjin. He uses his courage and approaches the group quickly, earning confusing looks from the other gang members.

They knew that he wasn't associated with any of the youngsters, hence their reaction.

"Hey, are you okay?" Felix turns to face Changbin, who looks at him with furrowed eyebrows.

Felix looks at him while batting his eyelashes confusedly, before nodding slowly, "Yes."

"Okay, great. Hyunjin, Minho, I need to rush to the shop."

The duo nodded at him and thanked him for his help, only earning a firm nod before he goes to get on his motorbike and off he goes with his mask on, after he exchanges looks with his other gang members.

Jungkook sighs, "Well, that was refreshing. I'll contact someone to clean up after our mess." The others made sounds of agreements.

"Thanks Kook," Hyunjin smiles out of appreciation and only receives a dismissed wave.

The others exchanges small words with their leader and mother of the group, clearly Minho, before getting on their bikes and they rode off loudly to their individual destinations. They didn't forget to acknowledge Jeongin and Felix's appearance by patting their backs, and the two youngsters thanked them vocally.

"What an eventful night."


	7. matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho wants to do something for woojin..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this in one go after i finished my minsung oneshot! please do read that as well!

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm guessing you have a trauma with how you reacted.." Minho says gently, walking at a slow pace with Felix. Hyunjin was walking quicker because of his long legs, carrying a sleeping Jeongin on his back.

Felix sighs softly, nodding to confirm the older's suspicions. "It's something I don't really talk about with anyone, but I got kidnapped when I was a kid."

"It was in Korea too, and I was kidnapped with another kid. Didn't know who he was, but he really tried to comfort me during the period. We were spilt when we got saved, I guess. My family and I immediately left Korea afterwards because I was too... Scared," Felix smiled bitterly, averting his eyes to the ground.

Minho nods understandingly, patting the younger male's back softly as a gesture of comfort, "It must have been hard, huh? At least, now you have us. With us you'll be safer from any danger, unless you do get involved in our business with other gangs."

"It's a bit of a burden, yes hyung?"

"No, not really. Hyunjin used to save me a lot last time and I hated it because I felt weak. But now! I welcome it, because he sees it as his role as my best friend!" Minho smiles reassuringly, before they stop on their tracks in front of Jeongin's apartment building.

Hyunjin exchanges glances with his best friend before entering the building, leaving the duo alone outside. Felix bites on his bottom lip anxiously, "Was it hard, hyung? Was everything difficult for you last time?"

Minho quirks an eyebrow at the question, making eye contact with the younger, "Sure, it was. But I endured because I had reasons to live my life. And, wow, you're getting better at speaking!"

Felix finally grins at the older and giggles, not minding the change of topic as he shrugs nonchalantly, "Innie is teaching me a lot, in exchange of Maths lessons!"

"Huh, Maths. You know, I used to be good at it," Minho says with a serious expression, earning a snicker from the younger who doesn't believe him.

The older male gasps dramatically and pouts adorably as he puts his hands on his hips, making the other laugh, "How dare you doubt me!"

"I- No - _laughs_ \- I'm not doing any of that, hyung!"

"Oh, you are! Just because I'm like a badass right now, doesn't mean I wasn't good at studies!"

The conversation turns lively, once Minho breaks out of his facade and started laughing, entertaining Felix whom started doing the same thing. Hyunjin leaves the building to see the duo laughing on the ground, clutching their stomachs as they gasped for air.

The gang leader sighs, "What are you two doing? It's almost 1am."

"He - _wheezes_ \- he just-" Minho tries to talk, failing miserably of course, earning a dismissed wave from Hyunjin as he walks up to them.

"Jeongin's brother was awake. He talked to me for a while," Hyunjin grins awkwardly as the duo stopped laughing, scrambling to get up onto their feet.

Felix gulps nervously, "What did he say to you, hyung?"

"I explained to him everything and he thanked me in a threatening way? Said that he didn't wanted me to influence Jeongin into joining my gang," The gang leader scoffs at that, shaking his head in disbelief at the thought of his younger friend being a part of his wild gang.

Minho's mouth forms a small 'o', "Damn. Well, he isn't wrong, he just sounds like an overprotective brother. What did you say then?"

"That I don't have any intentions of doing that and I just want to protect Jeongin from any danger."

"Wow, hyung! You sound like a... P-protagonist?" Felix furrows his eyebrows as he tries to get the pronunciation right, repeating the word in the right pronunciation after Minho whispers to him it.

Hyunjin hums and shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, "I guess. He exchanged numbers with me, his name is Chan, and he has the same age as Woojin hyung."

Minho's eyes sparkled at that, suddenly grinning widely, "Oh my god, you know what you can do?"

"What?"

"Hook them up! Get them together! Woojin hyung has been single forever - _snorts_ \- and I know Jeongin's brother is too! Innie told me about it before!" Minho excitedly exclaims with exaggerated hand motions, as Felix nods furiously beside him with a grin.

Hyunjin rolls his eyes as he starts walking in the opposite direction of the building, shaking his head in disbelief as Felix and Minho squeals towards each other before running to catch up with the gang leader's pace.

The next day, when Minho enters the café with a knowing grin on his face while Felix and Jeongin trails behind him, Hyunjin sighs as he facepalms while standing at the front counter.

Before Minho could even say anything, Hyunjin puts on a cold face, "No. Hell no."

Minho pouts sadly as he glances at Woojin, who was humming a singing tune as he works the coffee machines, "But he needs someone too.."

"Look, we don't even know the guy."

"But he knows the dude!" Minho exclaims as he points at Jeongin, who blinks confusedly. Hyunjin instantly smiles at the younger and encourages him to take a seat first, chuckling when Jeongin nods happily and skips to an empty table.

Felix's head pops in beside Minho's and he whisper-shouts, "Do it, hyung! For a new love story to blossom! Besides your's, of course."

Hyunjin glares at the male, who grins sheepishly and follows Jeongin's tracks with a giggle leaving his mouth. The other customers watch the interaction quietly, trying to hear as much as the volume of the voices could let them.

Minho doesn't listen to his best friend obviously, calling for the boss of the shop in a singing tune, "Woojin hyung~ I have got something for you!"

The said male turns around with an innocent glint in his eyes as he bats his eyelashes, walking to the counter in a cute manner, "Yes, Minho-ah?"

Hyunjin shakes his head furiously, glaring at his best friend as he tries to stop him from saying anything but Minho pushes him out of the way and jumps over the counter to stand in front of the boss, whom just sighs at that. Minho grins cheekily and folds his arms against his chest, "So... I know that you're single, yes hyung?"

"Yes dear, of course you would know that. What's up with that?" Woojin quirks an eyebrow, tilting his head cutely when the male giggles.

"Perhaps I have someone for you hyung, would you go on a date with him?" Woojin goes wide-eyed and opens his mouth to respond, but closes it when he can't think of anything to say.

Minho claps his hands together and nods in satisfaction, "Alright, I'll take that as a yes then. Thanks for your cooperation, hyung!"

"Minho-"

"-Innie! I need your help!" Minho exclaims as he jumps over the counter again, making Woojin sigh again and he rubs his temples, shaking his head when Hyunjin mutters an apology for his best friend's behaviour.

"Should I be excited? I mean it's Minho, he always comes up with crazy ideas."

"Maybe, hyung, maybe."


	8. making a move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan and woojin? hm  
> woojin's shop? oh shit

"A date?" Chan quirks an eyebrow, glancing at his youngest brother once before going back to cooking the stew. Jeongin nods furiously, leaning against the counter as he watches his eldest brother.

He knows the male hasn't been to a date for a while, maybe around 9 months, and he's pansexual, hence...

"He'd be great for you, hyung! Woojin hyung is a sweet independent guy, and I'm sure he knows how to take care of you hyung!" Jeongin grins playfully when his brother squints his eyes suspiciously at him.

"I don't think I need anyone to be by my side right now, Innie.."

"But hyung.. Can't you just try for me?" Jeongin pouts adorably, bringing out Chan's weakness as he tugs on his sleeve with puppy eyes. Chan turns around reluctantly and shakes his head slowly, sighing softly when Jeongin whimpers slightly.

Chan tilts his head, "Are you sure you want me to go on a date with this Woojin of yours?"

"Please, hyung! The both of you need it!" The eldest brother finally gives in when he sees the teary eyes and nods firmly, muttering his agreement under his breath, smiling secretly when his youngest brother cheers and jumps in joy.

 _Adorable_.

Jeongin hums happily as he takes out his stuff from his locker, slightly shaking his hips to a rhythm as he closes his locker door and turns around with his books in hand. "What's got you in a good mood, baby?"

He jumps slightly in shock, sighing when he realises that it's just Hyunjin. The lad was eyeing him from head to toe, an eyebrow quirked up and a smug smirk on his face. He was looking charming as usual in his leather jacket of his, and Jeongin giggles when he notices a lemon-flavored lollipop in his hand.

"Chan hyung agreed to go on a date with Woojin hyung! And isn't that what I bought for you yesterday?" Hyunjin hums along, twirling the lollipop on his fingertips.

"I'm trying to quit smoking."

"I can see the effort, hyung! How is your shoulder today?" Jeongin asks with a wide smile as he starts walking, Hyunjin following by his side with a hand tucked in his pocket.

"It's fine after you massaged it yesterday. Thank you again for.. You know, treating me and stuff," Hyunjin awkwardly rubs the nape of his neck with a smile directed at his younger friend, whom shrugs nonchalantly.

"It's fine! And, do you think the skirt I chose today suits me?" Jeongin twirls around, letting his skirt show off more of exposed skin, making the older chuckle.

"Too much skin, don't you think so? But it's pretty baby, prettier on you. Cover your legs later with my jacket when you sit down, okay?" Jeongin nods happily, giggling when the older lad ruffles his hair with a soft smile forming on his lips.

They stop outside of Jeongin's classroom, where most of his classmates have already gathered. The students look out curiously as Hyunjin smiles widely at Jeongin, the girls bursting into squeals when the delinquent kisses Jeongin's forehead.

Jeongin blushes a rosy red as the older lad pulls away with a smirk forming on his lips, "So... I'm guessing I'm allowed to ask you out on a date right?"

The younger student hums in mocking thought, taking the courage to hook his arms around the delinquent's neck as he tilts his head adorably, "A date? Have you asked for Chan hyung's permission?"

"I sure did, actually. He's depending on me to protect you when he's not around, from what he texted me." Hyunjin puts his hands on Jeongin's waist and pulls softly to bring the younger closer to him, winking playfully when he hears mixed cheers coming from the classroom.

Jeongin rolls his eyes and pulls away, going into the classroom not before kissing the delinquent on the cheek with a giggle leaving his mouth, "Bring me out later, hyung!"

Hyunjin feels his face heat up and he clears his throat to compose himself, looking inside the classroom to make sure the younger male got to his seat safely. Jeongin looks up from his table and makes eye contact with the older male before smiling reassuringly.

The delinquent smiles back and heads for his own class only when Felix embarks a conversation with Jeongin, the smile on his face not leaving until he steps into his destined classroom.

Minho quirks an eyebrow at the change of expression, chewing on a bubblegum as Hyunjin plops down on the chair beside him and immediately leans his feet on the table. Most of the girls watched them, hoping to get attention, while the boys were minding their own business.

"Did it go well?"

"You bet it did."

Minho nods with a smug smirk forming on his lips, facing the front as he also leans his feet on the table, earning a helpless sigh from his best friend. "You're wearing a skirt."

"Okay, then?"

"The boys are gonna stare."

Minho looks around the classroom and rolls his eyes when Hyunjin's words were indeed true, "So? Let them, I don't have to dress according to what they want to lay off."

Hyunjin clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and takes off his jacket, earning some gasps from the girls, before he promptly covers Minho's legs with it. The latter hums along, continuing to chew on his bubblegum as he accepts what Hyunjin's doing to cover him up.

The gang leader folds his arms against his chest as he leans into his chair, and they wait for the lesson to begin. Not shortly after, their homeroom teacher comes in with his eyebrow quirked up when he notices Minho and Hyunjin sitting at the back of the classroom.

Minho notices his surprise and raises a hand, "Sup Mr Min!" as Hyunjin nods firmly in greeting.

Mr Min sighs and places his stuff on the teacher's table, "It's been a while since you two came. I'm glad for the change of mind."

"It'll be temporary! Just to kill time!" Minho grins happily before he embarks in a conversation with Hyunjin, who listens along with a straight expression.

Mr Min eases into the class easily, talking about the human analogy for a few minutes. He thought it was going smoothly, no interruptions since Hyunjin and Minho kept quiet since then. Pretty unusual, but he had hope.

But he was interrupted by the door slamming open, revealing a kid whom he doesn't recognize from the school. The kid was wearing the same leather jacket as Hyunjin and Minho, dressed in all black.

"Oh, shit. Urm, sorry dude." The kid emptily apologizes before stepping into the classroom and heads towards Hyunjin and Minho, who looked at him curiously with their heads tilted.

The girls straightened their backs with wide eyes, obviously interested in the hot kid that came in uninvited. The boys groan loudly, not happy with how drama was going to start again.

"Hyung, black code. The coffee shop trashed to pieces. Your boss isn't taking it well."

Hyunjin curses under his breath and gets up from his seat, immediately leaving the class with Jungkook trailing behind him. Minho grumbles to himself as he takes Hyunjin's jacket along with him, waving goodbye to their teacher first,

"See you after our long ass suspension, Mr Min!" before slamming the door shut again.

Mr Min sighs.


	9. domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin almost has a mental breakdown

"Hyung, I insist you use my money for this." Woojin furiously shakes his head, eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the younger male who tilts his head at him.

Hyunjin sighs, "They won't pay for this."

"Then I'll pay myself."

"Hyung, please don't make it hard for me. This happened because of me, and it's fine, I don't need money for a while anyways. I paid the rent and school fees already!" Woojin shakes his head again, gritting his teeth when he feels a hand grabbing his gently.

Hyunjin leans closer with a gentle, reassuring smile on his face, "Hyung, you worked your ass for this place. You can't say no towards my offer, okay? I really insist, take this as an apology."

Eventually, Woojin gives in when the younger male looks at him expectantly with soft pleas leaving his mouth. Changbin sighs beside him as he takes a look around the wrecked interior of the shop, massaging his temples.

Jungkook enters the shop with a tensed posture, stopping in front of the trio with a small bow, "I already instructed them to take actions. They will immediately start tonight."

"How about Kwon hyung-nim and Bang hyung?"

"They have already received our message and are meeting me right after this."

"Thank you, Kook. Update me about anything, okay?" The latter salutes him and leaves the shop after waving goodbye to Changbin, who nods at him with a small pull at the ends of his lips.

Hyunjin reassures Woojin to go home first, voicing his wants of Changbin to walk their boss home, and the male doesn't resist as he waits for his boss to start walking. "Hyung, let's go."

"I.. Hyunjin-ah. I'm sorry that this happened."

"It's really fine, hyung. I should be the one apologising anyways. Go on, you had a long day! I'll do some clean-up first!" Hyunjin grins reassuringly, only dropping the façade when they leave the shop and he could see their backs getting further away.

The male looks around the shop quietly, eyes teary as he realises that he ruined someone's hardwork again. He digs his palms into his eyes to stop himself from crying, breath and hands shaky. He doesn't notice Minho stepping into the shop with a frown forming on his lips, doesn't hear the glass cracking under his footsteps.

Minho sits across his best friend and gingerly puts a hand on the male's shoulder, "Hyunjin-ah. It's not your fault."

Jeongin and Jisung come along, looking around the mess with wide eyes, trying to avoid any things that could break easily with the gravity of their weight. The pair then looks at the gang leader's direction when he starts speaking again, cursing.

"Fuck fuck fuck, I don't want to kill anyone anymore. I can't do this now."

"Jinnie, you won't."

"But I want to. I want to force their guts down their throats for doing this towards Woojin hyung. He didn't do shit at all," Hyunjin snarls out, putting his hands down to his lap to reveal angry, teary eyes that could hold a mean stare.

Minho shakes his head, "I'm not letting you do anything. Let's depend on our hyung-nims on this."

"But I-"

"-I know, you're mad at them. But I don't want you to get caught, it will leave a record under your name legally. I don't want that to happen, okay?" Minho smiles gently when he sees his best friend nodding silently to him, not wanting to resist against his wishes.

Jeongin carefully slides into the seat beside Hyunjin and exchanges smiles with Minho before the latter leaves them alone, minding his business in another part of the shop by starting on a clean-up with his boyfriend.

Hyunjin sighs softly, leaning into his seat exhaustedly, "Baby, I'm sorry that we can't go on a date today."

"It's alright, hyung. I think we have more important priorities now! How are you feeling?" Jeongin asks while looking at the older male, who looks back at him with an expressionless face.

Jeongin tilts his head adorably when the male doesn't answer, "Hyung?"

"Can I hold your hand?" Hyunjin asks hopefully, biting on his bottom lip anxiously when his younger friend stares at him with an unreadable expression for a moment.

After a while, the latter nods firmly, smiling to himself when feels a larger hand enveloping his with warmth. Hyunjin pulls their hands into his lap and he thumbs Jeongin's knuckles gently, leaning his head on the latter's shoulder with his eyes closed.

They stay in that position for a while; Jeongin not moving even when he feels the ache travelling in his body, staring at the male with adore written on his face. Hyunjin's body eventually goes limp, falling asleep from exhaustion. Their hands still stay together when an hour passes easily.

Jeongin also fell asleep after a few minutes, his head leaning against Hyunjin's comfortably as the sun slowly disappears, sky turning dark.

Minho secretly takes a photo of them when he finishes cleaning another part of the shop, kissing his boyfriend on the lips when the boy sneaks up behind him to hug him tightly. "They are so adorable together!"

"Yeah."

Jisung nods along, swaying them together as he noses Minho's neck, leaving kisses on the exposed skin. Minho sighs contentedly, leaning into his boyfriend as the latter continues his ministration.

"You're especially clingy today, Sungie."

"I missed you, that's all. You've been fighting a whole lot nowadays, and I haven't seen you in my bed for a while," Minho rolls his eyes at that, pulling away from his boyfriend who playfully grins at him.

Jisung pulls his boyfriend back into his arms again and leaves some colours on the milky canvas before deeming himself satisfied, humming as he caresses the mark gently. Minho shakily lets out a breath before he legitimately pulls away from his boyfriend, moving towards the sleeping couple at the table.

"We need to move them before _they_ come."

"Right. Separate ways or...?"

"No, you'll contact one of Jeongin's brothers that he's staying over at my house. But he'll be at Hyunjin's; I think Jinnie needs him more by his side now."

When Hyunjin finally wakes up, he's shocked to find himself in his bed in changed clothes. Even more surprised at the fact that he even slept, seeing as to how he has been used to not sleeping. He looks around his room while rubbing his right eye, stopping when he sees the sheets at the other side of his bed wrinkled.

His body shots up when he hears the flushing of the toilet coming from his bathroom, eyes squinted as he stares at the door with furrowed eyebrows. He has no idea who the hell took him home, but he's ready to jump on whoever it was, if it was someone he wasn't close with.

The door eventually opens to reveal Jeongin wearing his shirt -- _wait what?_ The latter rubs his eyes with a pout on his lips, smiling widely when he realises that the older was awake after he puts down his hands. "Hyung, you're awake!"

Hyunjin bats his eyelashes confusedly, allowing the younger male to climb onto his bed and he lets out a sound of surprise when the latter hugs him tight. "I-Innie?"

"You fell asleep on me yesterday in the shop, and I did too. But Jisung hyung woke me up and we brought you home!"

"But why are you here?"

"Minho hyung thought it would be a great idea if I took care of you today! Is that okay with you, hyung?" Jeongin innocently asks as he pulls away with his eyes crinkling at the sides.

Hyunjin eventually snaps out of his confusion and clears his throat to recompose himself, "Yeah. I'm fine with that, did you sleep well?"

Jeongin hums in thought as he shifts to sit beside the older male closely, playing with his fingers in his lap as he looks down, "I guess so. You seem like you don't want me here, hyung.. Did I do something wrong?"

"W-what? No! Of course not! It's just, my house is ridiculously small and messy so I thought that you wouldn't like it here.."

"It's cozy, hyung. It's just exactly according to my taste too!"

And when Jeongin giggles with his head thrown back bashfully, Hyunjin feels himself smiling again and his heart beating fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, we will have hyunin being fluffy asf and hyunjin will finally talk about his past! he has murdered people before, yes, just a warning first.


	10. feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a random update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be wonchan's date!!  
> +insight of changbin

_"You don't have to suppress your feelings like that, hyung. You are a human, you're expected to feel things too. I don't care if you are a gang leader or a mafia behind the scenes, but what goes in that head? I want to know. Let me know about your thoughts, okay hyung? I deserve an insight of what's going on too, you know."_

Hyunjin takes a breath from the cigarette, letting the smoke out through his nostrils as he leans his head back against the wall. Minho watches him from the bench, head tilted at an angle as he tries to figure out the situation in his best friend's head.

Sometimes, he could read his mind easily, with how much they have spent time together since their childhood. At the moment? He couldn't understand the taller's actions much.

Jisung groans loudly as his forehead hits the thick textbook, head throbbing from a headache due to lack of sleep. His boyfriend beside him sighs at that and averts his attention towards him, hands immediately moving to massage the younger male's temples.

_"I don't care if you've killed people before, hyung. I just, let me take care of you too, okay? Let's start with the question that you didn't answer yesterday; how are you feeling, hyung?"_

Hyunjin sighs lightly when he feels the rain droplets hitting his face, lifting himself up from the ground and putting out the cigarette with his feet. Minho and Jisung runs for shelter, hand in hand together with giggles and protests leaving their mouths.

The gang leader follows behind slowly, not bothered by the rain starting to pour heavily. His best friend frowns at that and takes out a towel from Jisung's bag, who lets him do that with droopy eyes, and goes on his tiptoes to dry Hyunjin's hair once the male steps into the shelter, who digs his chin into his chest to make it easier for the shorter male.

"Let's go eat, okay Jinnie?"

_"Hyungie, I'm real, aren't I? Here, you can feel me, right? Why are you so scared of me leaving you? I won't do that, I won't allow that, hyung. I need you, and you need me. Just like how Minho hyung and Sungie hyung function."_

Hyunjin nods, letting the towel hang on his head as Minho takes his hand in his and pulls him towards the cafeteria direction. The sight of his state earns stares from everyone, but he couldn't be bothered as Minho pushes him into a seat at one of the tables sitting in the middle of attention, glaring at anyone who looked like they wanted to approach them.

Minho sits beside his best friend and continued drying his hair and patting him down dry, sighing softly when he doesn't get any response from the gang leader. The male has been acting like that ever since yesterday, after he sent Jeongin home. He appeared to the exclusive meeting of the leaders and right-hand men looking like shit, and Minho didn't had the heart to ask why.

Jisung sits opposite them and immediately goes to sleep on his book, too exhausted to even ask Hyunjin what's wrong. His boyfriend shakes his head in disbelief at that.

_"Hyung, you are the most strongest person I have ever met. You protect everyone that is most dearest to you, and you don't show any weaknesses because you don't want anyone to worry about you. I would say you're the most selfless person I have ever come across, hyung. And crying doesn't make you weak or feminine, it's something everyone does when they've been strong for too long. Do you judge me when I cry, hyung? Yeah, that's how it works. I don't when you do it too, instead I just want to make you smile again."_

Jeongin skips into the cafeteria happily, but stops on his tracks when he notices the gloomy aura coming from a table that he recognises as the one that he usually sits at with Felix. Felix follows behind him, quirking an eyebrow when his friend's aura dilutes.

"What's wrong, Innie?"

".... Hyunjin hyung. There's something wrong with him," he gasps out before he rushes to the table, exchanging knowing glances with Minho as he stops at their table with himself breathing heavily.

Hyunjin doesn't move from his position, gaze downwards at his lap. Minho reluctantly moves his hand from the male's head and leaves the table to buy some food, not before exchanging a few hushed words with the younger male.

Jeongin clears his throat before he places his hands on the male's shoulder, taking a seat on his lap comfortably as he awaits for any form of response. Hyunjin only looks at him with surprise written on his face, obviously caught off guard by the weight on his lap. They ignore the sounds of shock coming from the other tables.

"Hey hyung.. Are you okay?" Jeongin asks gently as he runs his fingers through the said male's hair under the towel, smiling softly as Hyunjin wraps his arms around his waist.

"I... I don't know."

"That's alright, but you need to eat. I'll feed you, okay?" The older male nods slowly, closing his eyes when Jeongin's face comes nearer and he feels a pair of soft lips pressing against his forehead for a moment before it disappears.

"How was class today?"

"I went... But I couldn't focus."

"Distracted by your thoughts?" Hyunjin nods again as he opens his eyes, seeing only Jeongin in his sight as if they were the only people in the room.

Hyunjin finally smiles when he scans his eyes down Jeongin's outfit, finding it absolutely adorable, "I like how you look today."

Jeongin tilts his head with a grin, eyes crinkling at the sides as he pokes the tip of Hyunjin's nose playfully with his index finger, "You say that everyday, hyung!"

"But I mean it every time I say it!" Hyunjin protests as he grins back, rubbing his nose against Jeongin's, who giggles in response.

The onlookers eye them confusedly, not sure how they should react. Happy that the delinquent was getting softer, or upset about the fact that someone new had stolen his heart in a few weeks?

Felix shakes his head in disbelief, palming his forehead, "Just get together already."

"Shush!" Jeongin happily smiles as he hooks his arms around Hyunjin's neck, leaning into his body closely. Hyunjin lets him and pulls him closer as if there was still space in between them, kissing the younger male's cheek softly.

Minho sighs as he sits beside them, shaking his head in disbelief as he places some bread and small cartons of milk on the table for all of them to share. "Well, I hope you're feeling better now, Jinnie."

"I am, I really am. Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm glad you aren't as emotionally constipated as last time!" Minho smiles reassuringly before poking his boyfriend at his cheek, pouting when he doesn't get any response.

Felix tilts his head curiously, "Why is he so tired, hyung?"

"Oh! You know, the usual. I teased him too much yesterday so he couldn't sleep much-"

"-what-"

"-then he proceeded to fuck me awake, yeah, it was great-"

"-no-"

"-like I don't know how I'm still walking properly really-"

"-god damn it, Minho!" Hyunjin groans loudly, covering Jeongin's ears with his hands as Felix gives the said male a traumatised look.

Minho giggles cheekily and wriggles his eyebrows, "Just admit it, I get good sex."

"I- that's not the point!"

"The point is I get dicked down well."

Felix shakes his head as he covers his ears with his hands, muttering prayers to himself as Hyunjin rolls his eyes and Jeongin looks at him innocently while batting his eyelashes.

Minho opens a package of bread as he hums to himself, munching on the bread nonchalantly as his friends try to forget about what he had just said. He wasn't embarrassed to show off about his fantastic sex life towards his group of friends because, please, Jisung may look like an innocent chipmunk but he could fuck like an animal in bed.

Yay to sex.


	11. blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woochan's date!  
> +hyunin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be on changbin and felix!

Jeongin grins widely at the sight of his eldest brother's outfit, clapping his hands like a seal excitedly, "I'm so happy for you hyung!"

"Yeah? It's all thanks to you, Innie!" Chan smiles widely as he checks his appearance through the body length mirror, winking at the younger male through the reflection, earning a cute giggle from the latter.

"Woojin hyung is going to love you! Also, hyung, can I go home late today?"

"Oh, why?"

"Hyunjin hyung is bringing me out on a date! He promised.." Jeongin shyly smiles as he cups his cheeks with his hands, tilting his head adorably when his brother turns to face him with a sigh.

Chan walks towards him with a serious expression, "Innie, promise hyung you won't get involved with the bad influences?"

"Of course, hyungie! Hyunjin hyung wouldn't allow that anyways," Jeongin smiles reassuringly towards his brother, leaning into the touch when Chan pats his head out of adoration.

"Then go ahead, hyung will trust you on your words. And tell him to call me later, I need to have a talk with him."

Chan shortly licks his dry lips with his tongue, looking around anxiously as he wrings his hands together. His leg was bouncing on his heel to soothe his nerves, but it doesn't do anything to calm him as he waits longer for his date to appear.

He doesn't know how this Woojin looks like, but he hopes that the latter recognises him instead because he can't put voices to faces together. He had heard his voice before, when Jeongin was on a video call with Hyunjin's best friend. Minho, he thinks.

At that moment, he had thought that Woojin sounded like an angel, ethereal and beautiful.

It's been a while since he had showed interest in someone, so he genuinely feels a bit scared and nervous to meet Woojin. He doesn't want to mess up the date, nor does he want Woojin to think wrongly of him.

There were a few reasons why Chan hadn't gone on dates for a few months. After he had lived at Australia for many years and finally came back to his family, seeing his younger brothers made him feel guilty that he hadn't been there for them. That was last year.

Now, he feels satisfied enough seeing Jeongin cuddling up to him and Seungmin feeling comfortable enough to hug him back. Jeongin had taken his arrival well, but Seungmin didn't since he felt abandoned. But with time, Chan managed to make him open up.

Speaking of his siblings, he wonders whether Seungmin has yet gotten a boyfriend, or a girlfriend. Or anyone in particular, because the last time he checked, the male was asexual.

And Jeongin, he wasn't really worried about him now. Since Chan knows that there's a strong authorized male by his side, he thinks his youngest brother is in safe hands. Besides, he already gave Hyunjin a lecture. And the latter clearly stated that he had no bad intentions regarding Jeongin.

Chan won't lie that there's something about Hyunjin that makes him give in. Maybe it's the fact that his eyes turned soft when he talked about Jeongin, or that he had talked in a tone like he was undeserving of Chan's presence. However, from his instincts, Chan knew that Hyunjin was a good guy despite his status.

He notices the eye-bags, the tiredness in his eyes when he makes eye contact with him. The way his posture makes him feel small in front of Chan when the older tells him not to hurt Jeongin, how he still regards him with respect even though Chan had somewhat threatened him.

Hence, Chan didn't question him and chose to trust him instead. Besides he could kill him if he wants to; Chan would go far for his brothers.

"Chan-ssi?"

The said male snaps out of his thoughts with a small jerk of his head and slowly looks up to the direction of the familiar voice, only for his breath to be taken away when he sees his date standing in front of him with a very beautiful, shy, reassuring smile.

Woojin was wearing a knitted checkered sweater with a button-up underneath, tucked into his tight grey trousers, ending it off with a pair of Nike shoes. His glasses, _oh my god_ his glasses, were round and sitting on the bridge of his nose lowly. He was using a little bit of make-up, judging from the glossy colour of his lips.

His hands were wringed together at the front, showing that he's nervous. The male lightly bit down on his bottom lip, batting his eyelashes confusedly as he waits for Chan to say something.

Chan stared at Woojin in awe, with his mouth slightly opened, as the latter tilted his head at him adorably, not understanding his reaction. "Chan-ssi? Are you okay?"

"O-oh, yes! I'm so sorry for my bad manners!" Chan stutters as he stands up loudly, wincing softly when he hears his chair screeching against the floor, avoiding the disturbed looks from other customers as he looks at Woojin expectantly with an apologetic expression.

Woojin smiles again, shaking his head in amusement as Chan motions for him to sit down opposite him with a sheepish grin. They both sit together, smiling at each other before looking around the restaurant awkwardly.

After a moment, Woojin clears his throat, "So.. You're Jeongin's brother? I'm so sorry for that question as a starter, but I just, you know, nerves and all!"

"Oh, no, it's okay! Indeed I am his brother, Yang Bang Chan, 30 years old. And I'm so sorry if I'm awkward, I haven't been to a date for a while.." Chan rubs his nape sheepishly, looking at his date with a shy smile as the latter giggles.

Woojin waves a dismissed hand, "That's nothing to apologise for! I also haven't been to a date for a while! I've been busy!"

"Busy with what, if you allow me to ask?" Chan asks in hopes of knowing the answer, quite interested to know, and he doesn't regret when he sees the pair of eyes light up.

"Oh, I opened a café just last year! It's near Jeongin's school; Hyunjin and Minho work there too. I have been working on it for a few years, so I didn't had time to date.." Woojin smiles widely, the sides of his eyes crinkling, making the other male smile softly.

"That's a great achievement! Uh, should we continue the conversation after we order?" Woojin nods excitedly, passing Chan the single menu that was sitting beside him and they look through it together after Chan invites him to.

Their lunch consists of giggles and blushes thrown here and there with a flustered Chan and a soft Woojin. They talk until the ice cubes in their drinks melt completely, the table wet from the water droplets. Chan pays for the food, ignoring Woojin's protests.

Afterwards, Chan suggests they get dessert at an ice cream shop nearby, and Woojin doesn't disagree. Instead he drags Chan there by the wrist, a gentle grip with his soft hand, pretty excited to try out the ice cream since he hasn't been there once. Chan only follows quietly, with his lips forming a smirk out of amusement.

They get their own flavours in cups; chocolate chip for Chan and strawberry for Woojin. Woojin finally gets to pay, cheering when he hands his credit card over to the cashier, and Chan chuckles as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"How was Australia? I hope you weren't lonely.." Woojin asks with a gentle tone to his voice, not wanting to hit any nerves with his question as he sneaks a glance at his date who had a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

Chan pulls out the spoon from his mouth with a hum, answering after he recalls his years at Australia, "I think I was actually lonely? I had no one to hang with, and I didn't make any friends since many judged me because I was Asian. I did migrate alone after high school to pursue my Degree there, I just didn't wanted to burden anyone and make them come along just because I needed them for company. Besides, Innie and Minnie need more attention. I do regret my decision a little bit for not talking much to them. Especially Seungmin."

"Are the both of you okay now? I'm guessing Jeongin is already fine with you."

"You guessed right; when I came back he was glad that I was by his side again. He did express some disappointment, but it took me a short while to make him comfortable again. Seungmin wasn't fine with me, so it took me a few months to get him to at least hang with me alone."

Woojin's mouth forms a small 'o' and he nods in understanding, "You were away for 10 years, it's pretty understandable."

"It is. Anyways! How was college for you? Was it horrible like how I suffered too? Please say no, no one should ever experience the same amount of pain that I did!" Chan jokes dramatically, grinning when the other male laughs openly, sounding like music to his ears.

Woojin grins widely with his eyes teary glowy from laughing, "No, I had fun during college. The friends I had were really nice and they helped when I was down and stressed, but I lost contact with them after like.. Two years? Guess they weren't destined to be my friends after all. I'm okay though, with having a small social life. But I do get jealous sometimes when I see friends hanging with each other, because I don't have anyone to do that with. I have heard that I'm a pretty boring person, so that must be it?"

Chan scrunches his nose at that, turning to face Woojin who then looks back at him with an expectant look.

"Well... Woojin, I think what's great about you is that you're a very hardworking person, from what Hyunjin told me, and you're someone great to be around. I'm very comfortable around you, as if I've been friends with you for a long time, and I enjoy being around you. You know, I was expecting my date to be less interesting. But, you? Wow, I want to hear more about you. Like that rarely happens to me, I'm always about Jeongin, Seungmin, music or kids. You're definitely not boring, so don't listen to whomever who said that!"

"That's a good thing then? I exceeded your expectations?" Woojin asks with a shy smile, blushing slightly when Chan offers him a charming smile that makes his insides churn.

"From when I saw you just now? _Definitely_."

Jeongin giggles softly as he watches the pair from the other side of the street in a café, entertained by how his brother seems so happy to be around Woojin, who was acting the same way. He was proud that his eldest brother managed to step out of his strict schedule that he had maintained since he had came back from Australia.

He stops his staring when he feels an arm sliding around his shoulders, smiling knowingly at the familiar weight as he leans into the warmth sitting beside him, "Hyung, look at them."

"I am, baby. They seem pretty happy together." Hyunjin smiles reassuringly when the younger male looks at him with a surprised look, not expecting those words coming from the delinquent.

He hums in thought, mockingly.

"Hm. You're getting softer, hyung. I wonder why.." Jeongin giggles softly when Hyunjin fake growls at him, pretending to bite off his nose, earning a squeal from the younger male who jerks back in response.

"I'm not."

"You are!"

The other customers, mostly girls, who were attracted to Hyunjin watch jealously as the male laughs openly at the ugly face that Jeongin makes, shaking his head in disbelief with an amused smirk when the younger male pretends to be angry and tries to move away.

"Where are you going, hm? After you made me wear light colours today, I'm definitely not letting you go~" Hyunjin sings as he pulls Jeongin back towards his chest, smirking smugly when the younger male gasps in surprise.

"You... D-don't touch me! I'm upset," Jeongin pouts as he looks away, feeling a tingling sensation at the bottom of his spine when he feels a pair of lips pressing against a spot under his jaw.

Hyunjin kisses the spot behind his ear, smirking smugly when he hears a soft whimper coming from the younger male, "Feels nice, baby?"

"D-don't tease me, you're such a meanie hyung!" Jeongin pouts adorably as he fidgets to move away, making the delinquent give in once again.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me?"

"No."

"Come on~ Was I that mean?"

"Yes!"

"But you liked it..."

"Ye- no!"

"Fine, I'm going to take off this sweater. I'm going to strip here for everyone to see and they can ogle at my body-"

"-no! Definitely not! You're mine hyung!" Jeongin pouts angrily as he grips down the hem of Hyunjin's sweater, who chuckles amusedly.

"Of course I am."


	12. the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very short changlix moment, more will come but i can't promise that it'll be smooth because of changbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will finally have jungkook showing his feelings for hyunjin, woo  
> seungmin will be inside too, finally!

Changbin was staring into space, leaning against the counter in boredom as he waits for a customer to show up. It's 3AM, a time when the shop is always empty because people seemed to only need coffee at 4AM?

Even though it's been almost a week, his ribs had bruises from the fight their gang had with the enemy. Obviously they won with the help of their allies but it cost them pain. Jackson is suffering from a broken nose, Yoongi has broken fingers and Wonwoo tore the ligament at his ankle. The rest had no major injuries, but Minho probably got hurt the most.

Speaking of Minho...

The latter appears beside him with a straight expression, turning to look at him, "Can I sleep first? I can't get that shit out of my head."

"It's called emotional scarring Minho-ah. Do you want to talk about it?"

Minho scrunches up his nose and shakes his head, making the other sigh, "Not now. I'm okay right now."

Changbin quirks an eyebrow, "Huh. Okay?"

"Anyways! Could you refresh my memory about your kidnapping case?" Minho asks with hidden intentions, leaning his elbows on the counter as he cups his cheeks with his palms.

Changbin tenses up slightly, but clears his throat to recompose himself before moving to face him, "That was years ago. Why do I need to?"

"Just to confirm my suspicions. And don't ask why," Minho grins with his eyes crinkling at the sides, earning a huff from the other.

"I'm rich so they kidnapped me for money. And I was with another boy but I had no idea why he was in the same situation as me. He was pretty scared though. It probably scarred him more than it did towards me."

"Hm, sounds oddly familiar. Would you recognise him if he was standing right in front of you?"

"No, but I know he's like half Australian."

Minho hums as he nods in understanding, not giving a word of response as he jumps over the counter to go to the empty table nearby, "Alright. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when there are customers, Mr Chaebol."

Changbin scowls at that, throwing a random dirty rag at Minho who fails to avoid it and  pouts in return, "Don't call me that, my status is a secret."

"I'm flattered that you think that Jinnie and I will keep your secret hidden," Minho childishly sticks out his tongue at the other male, who rolls his eyes.

Minho quickly falls asleep, indicating that he's really exhausted after all. Changbin, feeling guilty that the latter still pretends to be strong, quietly covers Minho's body with his leather jacket, not needing it any time sooner.

He goes back to staring off into space, and the silence allows him to recall back of what happened many years ago when he had been kidnapped. And he doesn't find it odd that Minho called it familiar, because he might know the kid who had been kidnapped with him.

He might have lied about not being able to recognise the kid.

Felix sighs once he recomposes himself, running his fingers through his hair as he squints his eyes to look at the time on the clock hanging off the wall. He groans loudly when he realises that it's already dawn, and he didn't get a single blink of sleep.

It was one of those nights where he couldn't stop thinking about the incident that happened years ago, and he still had no solution to reduce the sleep paralysis. Medication helped, but he didn't wanted to depend on them. So he was all alone to figure out a solution.

It was mental torture, but he really hated burdening others, especially his beloved ones. He'd rather hurt himself than see his parents screaming at each other again about money for his medication. I mean, his family wasn't exactly that poor, but medication cost a lot.

He huffs as he gets off his bed, changing into an oversized hoodie and sweatpants that were black before he sneaked out of the apartment smoothly with only his phone and wallet. His parents were heavy sleepers, so he could use it to his benefit. For his good sake.

After he rubbed his eyes with his fists as he looks up to the orange sky, he sets on the path to the only café that he's familiar with, αωαкєи. He hopes Hyunjin or Minho's still working, because he wouldn't know what to say if he's going to meet other workers at the cashier. Social anxiety sucks.

Minho clocks out with a skip in his steps, giggling when he feels a pair of eyes glaring at him from the front counter, "Changbin-ah, it's not my fault that you don't have school!"

"You're suspended."

"Well, I need my rest too!" Minho playfully sticks out his tongue at his friend, who rolls his eyes in response and shoos him away in hopes of his agitation to reduce.

The male skips to the front door with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, not lit up yet since smoking wasn't allowed in the café. He opens the door, expecting fresh air but his happiness quickly dispersed into thin air when he sees a familiar figure approaching the shop.

Minho pulls the cigarette away from his mouth with eyebrows furrowed, "Lixie?"

The said male smiles weakly and waves shortly before shivering from the cold breeze passing by, waddling towards the older male with his arms hugging himself, "Hi hyung. Are you going home?"

Minho notices the thin material covering the male's body and he feels his motherly instincts tingling as his eyes scan down the deep eye bags. He clears his throat to recompose himself and shakes his head promptly, "Nope. I was going to take some fresh air first."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go inside," Minho grins reassuringly before moving back into the café, throwing a threatening glare towards Changbin who quirked an eyebrow at his comeback.

Felix sighs to himself as the door closes behind him, feeling warm again as he goes to sit down at the table sitting near the coffee machines. He could feel heat radiating from them, and he's cold as fuck hence his action. He doesn't notice Changbin staring at him with surprise written on his face, frozen on his spot at the front counter.

Minho randomly throws the cigarette stick at a direction and coos sweetly as he covers Felix's hunched back with his leather jacket, patting his head shortly with a small smile on his face, "I'll make you some warm tea first, okay? How does honey lemon tea sound like?"

"Sure hyung. Thank you," Felix smiles back as wide as he could before he rests his head on the table, hands tightly gripping the jacket over his torso.

Minho makes the warm tea with steady hands, quick and sharp as he ignores Changbin who was still frozen. He carefully carries the mug to the table and gingerly places it down in front of Felix, before sitting down beside him and moving his body to be on the same eye level.

"Lixie? Come on, drink up. I don't want you catching a cold."

Felix sips on the drink softly, eyes downcasted to the table. Minho watches quietly, rubbing the male's back here and there when he thinks that he needs it.

"How much was it, hyung?"

"Oh, no no. I'm paying for it. Now tell me, why aren't you still asleep at home?" Felix rubs the nape of his head sheepishly, nibbling down on his bottom lip and only releasing it when Minho whispers for him to stop.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Is it normal for you?"

"Yeah. It comes and go randomly." Minho nods in understanding with a hum, before urging Felix to drink more of the tea, who obliges easily.

The older male makes eye contact with Changbin and signals with his head for him to come. Changbin confusedly points at himself, not understanding Minho's intentions and leaves the counter hesitantly after a moment, only speeding up when Minho squints his eyes at him with an angry expression.

Changbin stops before the table quietly, scratching his head confusedly as Minho sighs softly. "Lix, this is Changbin. He's better at talking than me, so how about you ask him for advice, hm?"

"O-oh okay, hi Changbin-ssi," Felix offers a small smile towards the older male, who freezes for a moment before he recomposes himself and grins awkwardly back.

"Hi. Felix right?" Changbin inwardly winces at his awkward question, slowly sitting down opposite the said male who looks at him with small nods.

"I'll be behind the shop for a while, call me if you need anything while I'm gone, okay Lixie? I need to do something." The male nods understandingly, and watches Minho leave the shop before he goes back to facing Changbin, who had his eyes downcasted at the table.

Felix breaks the silence with a question, "May I call you hyung?"

"Ah, yes, of course. So, uh, let's get straight to the topic. I'm guessing sleep paralysis or insomnia from your eye bags and inability to properly smile right now?" Changbin awkwardly asks, playing with his fingers unconsciously as he looks up to meet the other pair of eyes.

The younger male nods with a heavy sigh, "Yeah, sleep paralysis. It sucks a lot, hyung."

"Well, I do have it too. Since quite a long time ago, actually."

Felix looks at the older male in surprise, doe eyes twinkling, "Really hyung? How do you function fine with it?"

"I, uh, try to make use of the time productively. I plan things I should do in the day with my head during the period I can't sleep. Afterwards, I would feel satisfied instead of just exhausted," Changbin shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly when Felix whispers a _that's so cool, hyung!_ with a small smile finally forming on his pink lips.

"Does it really work, hyung?"

"Sometimes. Other times I would just live with it. I haven't found a solution either, if that's reassuring enough that you aren't the only one dying inside," Changbin smiles shortly, feeling relieved when the younger male finally laughs.

" _Youths_ , right hyung?"

"Yeah, we'll get through it. Eventually," Felix smiles at that, sighing softly as he averts his eyes towards the table. Changbin watches quietly, ignoring the itch to hug Felix as the male traces invinsible shapes on the table with his index finger, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I really hope so, hyung."

Felix finally falls asleep after an hour of talk with Changbin, not even noticing Minho watching them from another table. The male had stepped inside again when they started talking about music, and he couldn't help but smile softly when he sees his younger friend opening up to another person.

Changbin sighs as he watches the younger male sleep peacefully, closing his eyes when he feels Minho sliding into the seat beside him, "You know, you can't hide shit from me."

"Yeah?"

"You _lied_. He's the kid, isn't he?"

The male smiles bitterly, shaking his head in disbelief after a short moment as he recalls the face of the kid from almost 10 years ago, comparing it beside Felix's, "It's too much of a coincidence. Minho, it can't be true."

Minho smiles sadly and rubs his back soothingly, sighing softly to himself, "It's fate. Fate brought you two back together, _again_."

"And fate's going to make me hurt him _again_."  
  



	13. crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin low-key threatens jungkook  
> seungmin reveals why he has been acting so hard on chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be on the yang brothers!

Hyunjin pants heavily as he collapses onto the ground, running his fingers through his hair as he takes a moment to breathe. He had just finished his exercise routine; jumping and running over a few roofs for a while, that's all.

He wipes away the beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks, averting his gaze forward. He doesn't notice a figure approaching him with a towel and water bottle in one hand, the other hand tucked into a pocket.

"The ground is dirty, hyung-nim."

The gang leader smirks at the familiar voice, chuckling as he looks up to see Jungkook smiling down at him, "Of course you would know that, Kook."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, yeah hyung-nim? We can't afford losing our leader to exhaustion at this moment," Jungkook says with an airy tone, passing over the items with a reassuring tug of the ends of his lips.

Hyunjin hums along as he pats down his face and neck with the towel, lifting himself onto his feet after he was done, "I wish you would stop calling me hyung already. You're older than me, Jungkook-ah. And stop with the hyung-nim calling, it's weird."

Jungkook laughs as he shakes his head in disbelief, "You're our leader and it's a way for me to show my huge respect; even Matthew hyung and Yoongi hyung are calling you hyung."

"Well, only in front of the other kids. Now tell me, what did hyung-nim tell you after I denied his offer?" Hyunjin asks as they started walking back to their so-called hideout recently gifted by a mafia who he had saved; a house looking like a whole ass mansion.

"Joon hyung-nim? He took it well and just told me to send his regards to you. He's a newlywed, you know, already getting soft and all. Said that you're still a minor so he understands. Jin hyung didn't seem like he would tolerate if you got involved with illegal weapons."

Hyunjin nods along, whispering a soft _good_ as they enter the doors of the house. He looks around, sighing out of relief when he sees all his gang members relaxing. He nods at Jackson who salutes him, waving back in greeting to Matthew and Yoongi who had done the same.

Jaebum and Wonwoo nods their heads at him with small smiles, and he smiles back shortly. Minho and Changbin were engaged in a talk, not bothering to greet him. The gang leader moves to a bathroom near to the living room, sighing to himself when he realises that Jungkook was still following him.

He shakes his head in disbelief as he stops at the sink and turns around with his head tilted to the side, eyebrow quirked up, "What do you want now, Kook?"

Jungkook rubs the nape of his head awkwardly, clearing his throat to recompose himself, "Uh. I was wondering if you're free later to grab lunch together with me."

"Lunch. Huh. Is it a date?" Hyunjin asks with his expression unchanging, making Jungkook gulp nervously.

"If y-you want it to be."

"Still not over the crush, I see," Hyunjin nods slowly as he turns back to the sink to wash his face, ignoring Jungkook's soft wince and his presence for a while. Only after he pats down his face dry using a clean towel does he speak again, turning around with a frustrated huff.

"Jungkook-ah, I'm sure you'll find someone better than me. You need to let it go, I'm not whoever I was five years ago."

Jungkook helplessly follows Hyunjin out of the bathroom and into the kitchen like a young pup, a hurt expression on his face, "I know. But I just, it's hard to move on. I watch you grow up into a beautiful person, Hyunjin-ah."

"Oh, you'll move on. This thing you're feeling right now? Puppy love or some infatuation, they call it. You like me because I'm pretty, and you still see me as someone you need to protect," Jungkook scrunches his nose at that, not exactly denying the statement.

Hyunjin puts back the water bottle into the chiller after he takes a few gulps from it, smiling genuinely at the older male as he takes a few steps closer, "Just because I was lost and depended on you a whole lot last time doesn't mean that I like you more than a brother, do you get me hyung?"

"Y-yeah, understood," Jungkook nods furiously to reassure himself, stopping when Hyunjin moves his head closer, only a breath away from his lips.

Hyunjin smirks sadistically when the older male shakily breathes, satisfied that he's scared, "Then open your eyes wide and look for someone else, because I'll mess you up if you try to do anything more."

"Okay, I-I get that."

"Thanks. Oh, and about that lunch? Not possible, I have plans. See you when I see you then," Hyunjin says as he moves away, patting Jungkook on his shoulder before leaving the kitchen empty-handed, but promises of dominance.

Seungmin sighs softly to himself as he finishes writing the last word on his literature essay, dropping the pen onto his paper as he internally celebrates his freedom from homework that week. He has been busy studying and doing homework for the sake of his grades, and he finally completed the last one.

Chan watches his younger brother with a whipped smile forming on his lips, putting away his glasses and the book that he was reading onto the coffee table, "Finished?"

"Yeah. I can finally rest now."

"Great! I'm in the mood to bake something, any suggestions?" Chan hopefully asks in hopes of Seungmin's cooperation, feeling relief when the younger male smiles softly to himself.

"Red velvet cookies?"

"Sure! I'll fetch you some after I'm done, how about you rest first?" Seungmin nods in agreement, going to pack his stuff into his schoolbag as his eldest brother happily skips into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face.

Once he's done with his task, Seungmin debates with himself on whether he should join his brother in the kitchen. It's still slightly awkward between the both of them, but at least Chan has been trying?

So maybe he should try too.

"Hyung, do you need help with anything? I figured I should also do my part," Seungmin gently asks in hopes of an outcome that wouldn't waste his effort, peeking over the wall that separates the living room and kitchen.

Chan looks back at him with a surprised expression, before urging him to join him in baking. Seungmin does so with a happy grin, and they immediately engage into a small, usual talk as they measure the ingredients.

"How's school?"

"School is... Great? Don't have any friends as usual, it's all business based. Competition is heavy in my school."

Chan winces at that, making a disgusted expression, "That sucks, Minnie. Do you think you can hold on for this year, your last?"

"Of course! Hyung, believe me, the first year was the hardest. As time passes by, it gets easier," And when Seungmin says that with a familiar glint in his eyes, the eldest knows exactly what he was talking about. And it wasn't school.

Chan sighs heavily as he puts down the spoon, turning to face his brother who looks back at him with an expectant look, "I'm guessing I'm not forgiven yet?"

Seungmin also turns to face him, sighing, "I already did a long time ago, hyung. I'm just scared of you leaving again."

"But I won't. I promise. It was a terrible mistake that I did. And it nearly cost me my siblings, and I don't want it to happen again. But. Seungmin-ah, if you're still uncomfortable with me, I'll back off, really."

Chan nods reassuringly with his lips forming a thin line, taking a step back from his brother who looks at him with a frown, "I'll stop trying. It's for your benefit, of course. So just tell me how you're feeling, and if you're not fine with this - _motioning between the two of them_ \- I'll stop."

"Hyung, I really don't know."

"Then I'll wait. Uh, how about you just, you know, go and rest first. I can do this myself," Seungmin watches helplessly as his eldest brother goes back to measuring the ingredients, ignoring his presence wholefully.

He stops the older male by the arm, biting on his lip anxiously as he shifts to stand in front of Chan, "I'm sorry, hyung. I know I've been making your life harder ever since you came back. But I'm just scared, okay? I don't want you to leave again. I fear you will, because it hurt me so bad the last time you did."

"Seungmin."

"And Innie is three years younger hyung, I can't just cry to him about the pain I felt. He wouldn't understand. He wouldn't understand how I felt about your departure, how I felt lost after you left, how I felt so much pressure because of our parents after you stopped contacting us, how I had to be a role model to Innie because you weren't there. I got bullied so much at school for being smart, did you know that hyung? I-I couldn't cry and just pretended to be okay because mum and dad wouldn't _understand_ m-me,"

Seungmin breaks out into a cry, making Chan pull him into a warm embrace. The eldest cries silently as his younger brother wails loudly into his chest, fingers gripping his shirt tightly.

Chan hides his face in the younger's hair, holding him tight and not wanting to let him go, "I-I'm sorry. Hyung is so damn sorry. Hyung is so sorry for hurting you."

And if Jeongin comes home to see his brothers sleeping on the couch together with their legs tangled, he pretends he doesn't see anything, but takes a picture for future blackmail.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter at @ynmnsoulmates, the same as my wattpad and ao3 acc!! spam me all u want ;)


	14. the yang brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the yang brothers' personalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter!   
> next chapter will be everyone minus jungkook and seungmin!

"-my boyfriend!"

"Well, I don't like him so stop hanging out with him!"

Chan groans gruffly as he stirs awake, taking a moment to open his eyes. The loud voices disrupted him from sleeping any further, when he realises that they belong to his younger brothers.

He sits up from his sleeping position on the couch, shortly closing his eyes as he tries to rub the sleep out of them. Sighing heavily, he turns to the direction of the voices; the kitchen.

He shakily lifts up himself onto his feet, eavesdropping the siblings' conversation as he peeks his head over the wall separating the kitchen and the living room. He immediately wakes up from his slumber when he sees Jeongin's expression.

Jeongin glares at his older brother, gripping the counter behind him tightly with his fingers till they looked white, "Stop talking about hyung-ie like that."

Seungmin sighs helplessly, "Innie, listen to hyung. He's a bad person, okay? Delinquents are never a good idea."

"But he's different towards me. He takes care of me everywhere we go!" Jeongin protests back with a scowl on his face, jerking backwards to avoid Seungmin's hand, who tried to hold his shoulder.

"Doesn't make up for the fact that he's a bad person!"

"He's not a bad person!"

"He is!"

Jeongin grits his teeth at that, wanting to raise his voice at his older brother. Instead, he feels his eyes tearing up and he shortly whimpers out a broken _h-he's not_ before he runs out of the kitchen with a soft cry. He doesn't notice their eldest brother watching them with surprise written on his face.

Seungmin flinches slightly when he hears the sound of a door slamming shut, sighing to himself as he slumps over the counter tiredly. He doesn't hear Chan walking into the kitchen.

"You know, delinquents aren't always bad."

The younger male keeps quiet at that, too stubborn to listen to his eldest brother. Chan stops beside him with a soft smile on his face, continuing ahead to pour himself a glass of milk from the refrigerator.

Chan hums in thought, "I met Hyunjin before. He's a good kid."

"People like him break rules and cause chaos however they please. I don't understand how you define _good_ , hyung."

"Minnie, you can't just judge everyone from the surface. Everyone has a story to share, and maybe if you hear his you'll understand why he became who he is now! Choices require thinking, and whatever he's doing right now for a living? He needed to do it," Seungmin turns his head to face his brother and quirks up an eyebrow.

"Really, hyung?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie! How about you apologise to Innie? He knows Hyunjin really well, so it must have hurt him when you judged Hyunjin carelessly."

Jeongin sniffles with a pout forming on his lips, hugging the dessert fox soft toy to his chest. Hyunjin had given it to him as a gift although there wasn't any occasion, but Jeongin couldn't turn it down when the older looked so shy to give it to him.

He doesn't understand why his brother thinks of delinquents that way; delinquents aren't always mad crazy. Hyunjin and Minho are an example! Even Changbin! They have been protecting him since Day 1 in High School, so his brother absolutely doesn't have the right to refrain him from meeting Hyunjin.

Seungmin had approached him about Hyunjin when he had woken up to the sound of a motorbike roaring outside their apartment building, and he saw Jeongin hugging a guy in black beside the said motorbike through the window.

Seungmin immediately assumed that Hyunjin was Jeongin's boyfriend, and he was totally against it.

Hearing a few soft knocks on his door, he calls out for the person to come in but he doesn't bother looking at whoever it was. He decided that the soft toy was a better sight and looks down at it with a sad expression.

Seungmin carefully closes the door behind him and approaches his younger brother on the bed while biting down on his bottom lip anxiously. He slides into the bed and sits on the spot beside Jeongin before sighing softly.

Jeongin ignores his presence and plays the fox's ears with a pout forming on his lips, still upset with his older brother. He doesn't want to talk to him, or so he thought.

"So... Hyunjin is a good guy?"

".....Yeah."

Seungmin nods along, noticing the soft toy in the male's arms and points at it with a soft reassuring expression on his face, "He gave this to you just now, didn't he?"

"Mhmm."

Jeongin continues playing with the soft toy, insistent on not talking to his brother because he's stubborn and his brother shouldn't have talked about Hyunjin like that. It was wrong of him.

"Innie, you said he treats you differently. What do you mean by that? Tell hyung."

Jeongin glances at his older brother shortly, taking in his expression before huffing helplessly. He stops playing with the fox's ears. "Others always try to bully me at school and he, together with Minho hyung, always protect me and try to watch over with me during the two periods in school. Everyday."

"He eats with you?"

"Of course. Hyunjin hyung always makes sure I eat before he does. He offers his jacket to me when I'm cold, he walks me to class, he carries my stuff when he can. He compliments me and doesn't say s-stupid stuff about my sexuality," Jeongin frowns as he hesitated on saying the _s_ word, not noticing how Seungmin was staring at him with a soft smile.

"So he doesn't allow anyone to touch you?"

"Hyung, he would fight if anyone even talked bad about me."

Seungmin clicks his tongue at that and turns to face his brother before spreading his arms wide opened, nodding reassuringly when Jeongin looks at him with a pout. "Come on, you love hugs."

Jeongin grumbles as he goes into his older brother's embrace, secretly enjoying it as Seungmin hugs him comfortably as he sways their bodies together side to side. They do that for a while, busking in the shared warmth.

Seungmin then speaks up, "Hyung is sorry, okay Innie? Will you forgive hyung? For being stupid and misjudging your friends like that?"

"No."

"What will it take for you to forgive your poor brother?" Jeongin's eyes lit up at that, and he looks at his older brother with a hopeful expression, which gets misinterpreted as evil. Seungmin slightly backs away.

"Talk to Hyunjin hyung! He's your age hyung, maybe the both of you can be friends! And he can find you a boyfriend too-"

"-Innie, that sounds like a horrible idea!"

Chan shakes his head in disbelief as he listens to Jeongin's adorable giggles and Seungmin's horrified groans through the closed door, the smile on his face not leaving.

He's glad that his brothers managed to patch up together again, and even if it's as simple as that, he hopes it doesn't happen again. He definitely cannot bear Jeongin crying, it hurts his heart so bad till it feels like heartbreak; the same feeling when someone breaks up with his beloved one.

And he also hopes that Seungmin will talk to Hyunjin, maybe it'll entirely change his perspective of the guy.

"But then.... Hyung?"

"Yes Innie?"

"Hyunjin hyung looked really handsome, didn't he?"

"...... Hate to admit, but yes."

"Knew it!"


	15. incomplete family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scene happens in the newly designed café!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be on jeongin inviting hyunjin to his house when both his brothers are home!

Hyunjin nervously reveals the interior to Woojin, who enters with a loud gasp, covering his mouth out of shock. Minho and Changbin look around with wide smiles playing on their faces, satisfied with how it came about.

Before this day, the shop's interior wasn't exactly completed and Woojin hadn't seen it yet. Minho and Changbin didn't take much time to look around as well because they were more focused on earning money.

Hyunjin had especially made a few requests here and there for the remaking of the interior, and even if it costs him more he didn't seem to care. He just wanted to make Woojin happy. Again.

"Well, how is it hyung?"

"I... Wow. I- Hyunjin-ah, I can't explain how ecstatic I feel right now. Thank you so much!" Woojin excitedly exclaims with a wide grin before he hugs Hyunjin, who pats his back with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hyung, you deserve all this for keeping up with our trouble. Besides, I got quite a discount because of connections," Hyunjin winks playfully as he pulls back, laughing openly when his boss squeals in delight.

Minho hums in satisfaction as he runs a hand over the fresh counters, "Interesting choice of colours. Seems like you followed Woojin hyung's preference instead of yours!"

"Yeah, weren't you always complaining about how bright the walls were?" Changbin questions with a quirk of his eyebrow, snickering to himself when Hyunjin threateningly glares at him.

Woojin moves to touch the new coffee machines, in awe when he realises that the brand was new and expensive. "I'm definitely giving you a bonus, Hyunie-ah!"

"That, I won't disagree with!"

"Oh, Sungie is bringing Innie and Chan hyung along! And Felix is also on his way," Minho says as he looks away from his phone screen, grinning at his boss when the latter looks back at him with his mouth forming a small 'o'.

Changbin sighs lightly, "Let's make for them some drinks then."

Jeongin giggles softly as he leans into Hyunjin's embrace, looking at the others with a soft smile as they interacted with each other. Chan was talking animatedly with Woojin, who looked quite intrigued and also whipped. Minho was casually straddling Jisung's lap at another table and they were talking to each other closely, a breath away from each other's lips, at a soft volume. Felix was showing something on his phone to Changbin with a wide grin on his face, and the older reacted quite enthusiastically.

Hyunjin stares at the younger male in his arms with his eyes soft and his expression relaxed, sighing contentedly as he takes in Jeongin's features. Jeongin turns to look at him with an amused expression, but the gang leader doesn't snap out of his trance.

Jeongin shakes his head in disbelief, "Hyungie?"

"Mhmm?"

The younger male sighs softly, "Are you done staring?"

"I could do this all day baby..." Hyunjin trails off as Jeongin moves his face closer to his teasingly, catching him off guard when he sees the latter lick his bottom lip with his tongue.

Hyunjin gulps nervously and moves his head backwards, creating some distance between their faces, "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was talking about exams! They're starting soon, and I was wondering if you have any intentions of studying?" Hyunjin groans at that, shaking his head furiously as Jeongin starts to pout.

"We are going to go on study dates starting from now onwards!"

"Fuck, please don't," Hyunjin curses under his breath as Jeongin giggles at his misery, finding it hilarious that he had such power over the delinquent.

Minho sighs softly, wanting to create some space between himself and Jisung but the latter doesn't seem to agree with how he pulls Minho back to him closely, "Sungie-"

"-you aren't telling me everything. You're a pretty bad liar, you know?"

"I can't. I can't tell you," Minho shakes his head, feeling his heart swell painfully at how his boyfriend frowns and finally lets go of his waist.

"You're never like this before. What happened to you?" The older male opens his mouth to answer, but he closes his mouth again when he feels a voice at the back of his head taunting him.

Jisung sighs and nods in understanding when he sees the look, taking Minho's waist in his hands again, "It's okay if you can't. Just know that I'm always here for you, okay?"

Minho mumbles a soft _thanks_ before he moves in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips, who gladly welcomes him.

Felix happily nods, grinning so wide that it makes Changbin feel things, "He's my pride!"

"I can see that, Lix. How have you been sleeping these days anyways?" Changbin asks with a soft smile, feeling full when the younger male hums in thought as he bats his eyelashes prettily.

"Surprisingly I've been alright. It's all thanks to you hyung! I think the late night talks with you allows me to feel... Free," Felix softly smiles at that, biting down on his bottom shyly as he takes a glance when Changbin chuckles.

"I'm grateful for that. You should know that you can always call me, okay Lix? Whenever and wherever, just give me a call if you need to," Changbin reassures the younger, who nods firmly.

"How's your ribs, hyung?" Felix asks with a pout, motioning with his head at the area he was indicating.

Changbin sighs softly and puts a hand at his bruised ribs, "I think I'll be fine soon... Thanks for asking though."

"-and then he proceeded to badmouth chicken! I was so furious till it led me to pouring my lemonade all over his head!" Woojin exclaims with a pout, satisfied that Chan reacted with a big laughter, the latter finding the story low-key adorable.

Chan shakes his head in disbelief when he finally calms down from his high, a wide grin plastered on his face, "That's mean of him! I can't believe he did that though, how petty was he?"

Woojin scoffs lightly as he grumbles with the cute pout still playing on his lips, "I'm sure you would know if I quoted everything he said about chicken."

"Was it really terrible?"

"You have no idea," Woojin sighs softly, averting his gaze to the table, not noticing how Chan stares at him with a whipped expression, eyes so soft and smile so gentle.

And when Woojin looks back at him with a shy expression, realising that Chan was staring at him, the latter immediately looks away and clears his throat to recompose himself.

"Speaking of chicken... How does dinner sound to you?"


	16. invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a surprise at the end. im so sorry for the character. ily baby.

"-no! Definitely a bad idea," Hyunjin turns down the idea, shaking his head furiously. He tries not to give in when Jeongin gives him the teary puppy eyes and his famous pout that he usually shows when he wants something.

Jeongin sniffles, "W-why not?"

"Baby, I know your Seungmin hyung isn't comfortable with me. I heard from Chan hyung that Seungmin fought with you because of me and I don't want it to happen again."

"He'll keep fighting with me unless he meets you sometime, you know that right hyung?"

"No. I didn't know that," Hyunjin says with a sigh leaving his mouth before he goes back to texting Jungkook on his phone, not knowing how Jeongin glares at the item jealously.

Jisung watches them with his head shaking in disbelief, a small smile forming on his lips when Jeongin drapes himself over the male's lap, not bothering to cover himself when his skirt rides up and exposes the line of his butt cheeks. Hyunjin notices and immediately drops his phone onto the table to cover the younger male with his body, squinting his eyes suspiciously at Jeongin who innocently giggles at him.

Felix stares at blank space, facial expression down and solemn. Minho curiously watches him with his eyebrow quirked up, not knowing the reason behind the behaviour. He could guess it was related to either his sleeping habits, or... Changbin.

Speaking of the latter,

"Jinnie, have you heard from Binnie lately? I heard he's taking a break from work, and I don't see him around anymore," Minho asks his best friend with a frown, who hums in thought before shaking his head.

"Nope. He hasn't texted me anything."

"Lix? Did he tell you anything?" Felix snaps out of his thoughts and slowly shakes his head sadly, sighing softly to himself when Minho pats his head as a form of awkward comfort.

Eventually, despite himself not agreeing to the idea earlier, Hyunjin finds himself standing outside Jeongin's apartment building with his motorbike, immediately regretting his decision once he steps off his child (in the form of his motorbike).

He tucks his gloves into his leather jacket's pocket and holds his helmet with an empty hand, the other arm hanging loosely by his side. He makes sure his motorbike is secured from any danger before entering the building, praying for the best from the bottom of his heart.

Even if he was a delinquent, he's scared of misjudgement and misinterpretation when he only has good intentions.

He enters the empty elevator quietly, pressing the button to Yang's apartment level before he straightens his back with a sigh, biting down on his bottom lip anxiously as the doors close. He starts thinking of ways to introduce himself to Seungmin, because Jeongin did mention that everyone was going to be home.

Hyunjin was slightly glad that their parents don't live together with them anymore, because he would definitely freak out if he was to meet them.

The person who opened the door for Hyunjin was Chan, fortunately.

"Oh hey! You arrived on time, I just finished making some spaghetti," Chan reassuringly smiles as he steps aside for a tensed Hyunjin to come in.

Hyunjin clears his throat to recompose himself as Chan closes the door behind him, "Spaghetti?"

"Yeah! Come on, the others are waiting for you at the table." Hyunjin guesses he means Seungmin and Jeongin.

When he enters the dining room, it was quite a big apartment, he smiles widely upon seeing Jeongin having a small part of his hair tied up into a ponytail and he looks so adorable in that onesie of his. The latter turns to look at him with an eye-smile and he didn't hesitate to get up from his seat, pulling the older into an embrace which he welcomes.

Hyunjin sighs when he feels the warmth seeping into his clothes, whispering into his ear, "Hey baby."

"Hi hyung! Safe ride?"

"Of course," The delinquent grins reassuringly as he pulls away, commenting on his hair for a moment, it's cute, which makes the younger giggle.

Jeongin clears his throat before he turns around to gesture at his second brother, who was staring at them quietly, "Well. Uh, hyung, this is Seungmin hyung."

Seungmin stands up to offer a hand to shake as a greeting, but he gets caught off guard when Hyunjin fully bows towards him instead. Jeongin shrieks loudly out of surprise and makes his older friend stand up straight, silently glaring at the latter.

Hyunjin nods his head, "Hwang Hyunjin. It's nice to finally meet you, Seungmin-ssi. Thank you for allowing me to join you."

Seungmin nods slowly, clearing his throat to recompose himself as he bats his eyelashes confusedly, "Thank you for coming Hyunjin-ssi. I'm Yang Seungmin, as you already know. I hope you enjoy the food."

Hyunjin gingerly sits down when the brothers invite him to, a certain giggly Jeongin sits down beside him as Chan and Seungmin sit opposite them.

Lunch went pretty quick. It consisted mainly of Jeongin whining to Chan, Seungmin eating quietly and Hyunjin watching the brothers in amusement. Jeongin quickly drags him away to his room after Chan excuses them, leaving no time for Seungmin to question Hyunjin.

Seungmin sits quietly in thought as he stares down at his plate, playing with the noodles using his fork. He doesn't notice Chan bringing a plate of cookies for them to share, doesn't hear the sound of the chair screeching beside him.

"So? What do you think of Hyunjin?" Seungmin snaps out of his thoughts and produces a soft hum as he looks at his older brother, who quirks an eyebrow at him as he bites down on a cookie.

"He's... Alright."

"You seemed pretty shocked when he bowed, right? I noticed that. He did the same thing when he met me, and I wondered the same thing Minnie. Why did he do that?"

Chan sighs as he puts down his cookie, leaning his temple against his palm, "He's a good kid. He is. He just, sometimes comes off as cold but he's just trying to put up a wall between himself and new people."

Seungmin's mouth forms a small 'o', "He's really... Open towards Innie."

"Indeed. I think he trusts Innie a lot, so he's not scared to show his flaws, yeah? Minnie, the both of you might not have held a proper conversation today but it'll happen sooner. You'll understand him sooner. Just trust hyung, he means well."

"Yeah well, I hope your judgement is right hyung."

Jeongin releases a deep breath as he moves closer into Hyunjin's embrace, trusting his brothers not to invade their privacy. The door wasn't exactly locked, you see.

Hyunjin sighs, "I thought we were supposed to study?"

"Hyung, you know - _sigh_ \- I heard something from Minho hyung today.." Jeongin changes the topic swiftly, making the delinquent go stiff because his best friend never censors their life stories together.

"What did he say?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're going to Busan for a while this weekened?!" Jeongin pouts as he demands an answer from the older male, who releases a relieved breath. It wasn't as serious as he thought.

Hyunjin starts, "Well, you see, I thought it wasn't important."

Jeongin huffs as he moves away from the older male, ignoring the whine from the loss of warmth, "It is if you're going to leave with your gang! Min hyung told me everything that he should tell me, so you better tell me the truth, hyung!"

"Okay okay! But first, come back here."

"No."

"I'm not telling you then," Jeongin takes a moment to decide, before he rolls his eyes and goes back into Hyunjin's arms with a grumble under his breath.

_+Bonus_

Changbin softly winces as he ducks away behind the wall from the gunshots heading his way, tightly covering the bleeding wound at his bicep with his palm, losing a lot of blood.

His head hurts, his back hurts, his legs are aching like hell from running too much, and he can feel oxygen running out from his bloodstream because he can't take a moment to breathe. He doesn't know how long he can sustain now.

He misses Felix, he misses talking to his friends, he misses working at the café, but he can't come back now.

He doesn't know if he has enough money in his wallet to afford a new phone and number to call for help. His phone has been tapped ever since he ran away from his parents, and now he has no where to go.

Now he knows they want him dead, because he's been causing their business hell.

Hearing the gunshots stop, he starts running to another direction with his teeth gritted together and his pace getting slower. But he can't give up now. And he needs to get to a place where they're not aware of.

Hyunjin's apartment in the red district.

He hopes he has enough energy to travel by feet, because he already feels like dropping dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason why lix is so down is because binnie has been ignoring his phone calls and messages, but he doesn't know that the latter has already thrown away his phone. the gang isn't aware, because binnie is known to not message them much.
> 
> binnie doesn't support his family in business because he knows they do dirty business as well, and he doesn't approve that. he wanted to change everything but his parents didn't allow that so he has been doing stuff in secret to destroy their business. but they found out. so he's on the run now.
> 
> he'll probably suffer a lil more before he gets help, but i can't promise that he'll be safe soon. im sorry :( 
> 
> seungmin and hyunjin will talk soon. once binnie is safe and sound.


	17. treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin is found!

Hyunjin was acting like his own self in Jeongin's room, with an addition of a textbook in his lap. He was reading through it, catching up on topics that he had missed with a highlighter pen in his hand to emphasise anything of importance.

His leather jacket was hanging on the bed railings, and he was comfortable in Chan's clothes that was offered to him when Jeongin asked if he wanted to stay over. Chan even offered him his bed however Hyunjin profusely turned it down. He would rather sleep on the floor and he especially doesn't deserve this treatement.

Chan was really treating him like Hyunjin was his own child. But the latter doesn't mind, he thinks.

Too focused on absorbing the words into his head, he doesn't hear his phone ringing until Jeongin comes out of the bathroom looking mildly distracted with his hair still wet.

"Hyung? Your phone!"

Hyunjin looks up from his textbook while batting his eyelashes confusedly for a moment before he realises what Jeongin meant when he hears the familiar ringtone coming from his phone. He clears his throat to stop the embarrassment from sinking in as he takes his phone from the bedside table.

Jeongin shakes his head in disbelief with an amused smile forming on his lips as he goes to the front of his body-length mirror to check his appearance. When he was just about to mind his own business and dry his hair, he turns around quickly when he hears his older friend curse under his breath.

Hyunjin balances his phone on his shoulder to his ear as he starts packing his stuff into his bag, "Yeah, I'll be there in a flash. Give me 10 or less."

"Hyung?" Jeongin tries to ask regarding the situation, but he gets ignored as the latter undresses himself into his outfit that he wore earlier in the day, still talking on the phone.

The younger male widens his eyes in surprise and closes his eyes with his hands quickly, ignoring the increasing rate of his heartbeat.

After he finishes changing, Hyunjin sighs softly as he runs a hand through his hair,  "Bring the boys along with you to meet Joon hyung-nim. I'll send Minho to Changbin first. Call any of us if you need anything. Got me?"

Jeongin hesitantly puts down his hands and pouts sadly when Hyunjin turns towards him with his bag on his back and his leather jacket on, "Where are you going?"

Hyunjin bites down on his bottom lip and steps closer towards the younger before ruffling Jeongin's hair with a sigh, "Kook found Changbin near my apartment so I'm heading there. He's badly injured so we're all trying to figure out what's happening."

"Oh, that's bad.. I shouldn't hold you back then hyung. Please be safe and send my regards to everyone," Jeongin smiles reassuringly before he shortly kisses Hyunjin on the cheek and gently encouraging him to leave.

The delinquent softly smiles at the comforting action and thanks the younger male with a short kiss on the lips before he quickly leaves the room, waving goodbye towards Chan who was sitting at the dining table with his reading glasses on before he leaves the apartment swiftly.

Chan raises a questioning eyebrow as a blushing Jeongin comes towards him with a giggle, "Why did he leave in such a hurry?"

"He's got some business to do. Don't worry hyung, he'll come back eventually!"

"Okay, great. Now why are you giggling so much?" Jeongin hums in thought mockingly before he skips back to his room with light steps, giggling to himself when he hears his eldest brother sigh loudly.

Changbin winces softly as Minho cleans the stab wound at his rib with alcohol, shakily breathing with cold sweat forming on his forehead. He was definitely on the verge of death, and luckily one of Hyunjin's neighbours AKA lookout saw him at the door and contacted Jungkook immediately regarding his presence.

Minho sighs softly as he covers up the wound, leaning back to give the male some space, "Feeling okay? Light-headed? Nauseous?"

"I feel like dying," Changbin chokes out with a bitter smile forming on his pale lips, before he tries to sit up properly against the worn-out sofa with pained groans leaving his mouth. Minho goes to sit beside his friend with a huff, shaking his head in disbelief as he thinks about the consequences that the latter had to go through alone.

"How did you survive, Binnie? Your parents are total psychopaths. You need to expose them to the media!"

Chuckling bitterly, Changbin shakes his head, "They'll just get me killed. The law needs to catch them in the act. Maybe I'll get to take over their business then and make things right."

"Well, let's hope that happens once you get back onto your feet. Anyways, Jinnie is coming with some painkillers and money. We'll get you a new phone and all. And I should probably get u a change of clothes, so stay here!" Minho pointedly looks at his friend in the eyes before he gets up and moves into Hyunjin's room.

Changbin looks around for a while before he grits his teeth tightly and pushes himself off the floor to get to the kitchen, totally ignoring Minho's instructions as he leans against the empty counter and raises an arm out to pull the refrigerator door. He takes out a bottle of chilled water and closes the door with a small huff, frustrated that he can't move around so much.

As he moves back into the living room, Minho catches him in the act and gasps loudly, but Changbin still ignores him and falls onto the sofa carefully before opening the bottle with a relieved sigh.

Minho grumbles loudly as he approaches the male with some clothes in his arms, "Why couldn't you just tell me that you wanted water? I could have taken it for you."

"Didn't wanted to trouble you. Hey, speaking of trouble, could you lend me your phone for a moment? Need to make a call," Changbin sticks out a hand, expecting his friend to lend him his phone.

Minho rolls his eyes and puts the clothes beside Changbin before pulling out his phone from his pocket, putting it into the latter's hand, "Let me guess.. Lix?"

"Yeah."

"Kid was really worried and down, you should have seen his face. It even made Hyunjin feel bad till he actually brought him out for ice cream," Minho frowns as he sits beside the clothes and watches the male call Felix on his phone.

Felix picks up after a few rings, sounding really worn out but he tries to sound cheerful anyways, " _Hey hyung! What's up?_ "

"Lix?"

" _....H-hyung? Changbin hyung?!_ "

Changbin gruffly chuckles when he hears the gasp leaving the younger male's mouth, "Yeah. It"s me, Lix. How have you been these days?"

" _Hyung, I, oh my god, are you okay? Why have you been ignoring me?_ "

"Of course I am! I'm so sorry for not reaching out to you, I lost my phone so I didn't had any source of communication to everyone.." Changbin hoped that the younger believed his partial lie, and hearing the male making a sound of understanding made him feel relieved.

" _It's okay! I'm glad you're fine, hyung! I've been okay, so don't worry about me!_ "

"Well, that's good. I'm glad that you're okay too. Now listen, I won't be able to contact you for a while, okay? Hyung will be busy sorting out some business so if you want to get to me, you need to ask Minho. Okay? Is that fine, Lix?"

Felix whines slightly, " _That sucks! That means I can't talk to you at night then!_ "

"Yes Lix. I can't, and I know you depend on my calls to sleep but maybe for now, you find another solution to help you out, okay? I'm so sorry for the adjustment."

Changbin shortly glances at Minho, who looks back at him with a nonchalant shrug. He hears the upset sigh from Felix and he softly hums as he thinks of better words to say,

"Lix? I know you're upset, but I'll see you soon. I'll bring you out for food, okay? Trust me on this, it'll be quick. You won't even realise that I'll be gone!"

" _...Fine. I want pizza. And coca cola._ "

"Of course. Okay, I got to hang up. I'll talk to you soon, Lix. Be safe."

Felix hums along, " _You too hyung. See you soon!_ "

Minho grins widely as Changbin hangs up the call with a small smile on his face, "So.. Feeling better already?"

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i released another hyunin ff recently and i was wondering if yalls could read it! i would really appreciate it! thanks lovelies! i will try to update sooner!


	18. interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin meets jungkook  
> jeongin becomes a wingman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had another plot for the two of them,,,, but oh wells i'll change it a lot

Seungmin hums to a singing tone as he goes through his phone, scrolling through the pictures in his gallery since he had nothing else to do. He was sitting on the couch at the side alone; Chan was out on a date and Jeongin was busy doing something in his room.

Today was a weekend, and he didn't have any plans so he's just minding his own business. He wasn't expecting any drama, calls, uninvited guests, but not everything goes according to what's expected.

The doorbell rings throughout the apartment and his head perks up to the direction of the front door. He bats his eyelashes confusedly and shouts for his voice to be heard through the thin walls, "Innie! Are you expecting someone?"

"Yes! Can you get the door for me hyung? I'll be there!" Jeongin shouts back from his room.

Seungmin shrugs nonchalantly to himself before lifting himself onto his feet and jogging to the door with light steps, leaving his phone on the sofa. He expects someone that he knows, perhaps Hyunjin, but when he unlocks the door and opens it, he was greeted by a different sight.

His eyes slightly widened in surprise at looking at a handsome stranger, like really good-looking, dressed in all black with the exact same leather jacket that Hyunjin owns from what he had once observed. He had soft, manly features, and Seungmin knows that he's strong when he sees the biceps and thighs bulging through the material of his outfit.

He feels himself gulping nervously when the stranger looks at him directly in the eyes, letting go of the doorknob hesitantly before he bows slightly with confusion written on his face.

The stranger nods as a greeting with a small smile forming on his lips, "Hello. Is Jeongin-ssi in? I was sent by Hyunjin to fetch him."

"U-uh, yeah.. Who are you?" Seungmin asks softly, slightly scared that the latter would attack him for the unnecessary question. He definitely knows that this guy was a part of Hyunjin's gang.

"Jungkook. I assume you are Seungmin, Jeongin's second brother?" The said male nods slowly, feeling himself blush slightly when Jungkook chuckles deep from his chest.

Jungkook tilts his head with a smug smirk, "Huh. Didn't know you would be _this_ cute."

Jeongin suddenly appears beside Seungmim with a knowing grin, giggling as he skips out of the door to closely stand in front of Jungkook, "Interested in my hyung, Jungkook hyung?" The said male grins back and raises a palm for the younger male to high-five him as a greeting.

"I have no bad intentions, Jeongin-ssi. Are you ready to start moving?" Jungkook smiles reassuringly, quietly glancing between the brothers when Jeongin looks at his brother with his lips forming a thin line.

Seungmin raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"Can we bring my brother along? Maybe we could introduce him to his first potential friends," Jeongin says with good intentions for his brother, cheering happily when Jungkook shrugs nonchalantly and mumbles a _why not_.

Seungmin doesn't even get to protest back because Jeongin immediately dragged him towards his room, shyly smiling at Jungkook who looks back at him in amusement when Seungmin doesn't try to complain before the brothers go out of plain sight.

Jungkook awkwardly fidgets on his feet at the door, choosing to stay at the same position because he doesn't feel that it's respectful if he comes in uninvited. He waits for a good five minutes, before he looks up from the ground when he hears the brothers arguing with each other as they leave the room.

Jeongin whines, "Hyung~ It's just a meal with Hyunjin hyung's gang and they'll be off in no time!"

"I'm technicallly uninvited, Innie. I don't think it's a good idea to show up when they have no idea of who I am."

Jungkook clears his throat, gaining the attention of the brothers, "Sorry to interrupt, but you shouldn't be worried about showing up uninvited. We don't find any of you a threat, Hyunjin has ensured the others enough. And we don't mind the company, the more the merrier."

Seungmin eventually gives in with a sigh, nodding his head as Jeongin goes on a hunt for their belongings, leaving him with Jungkook at the door, "I truly hope that's what the others think, Jungkook-ssi. I don't want to intrude or anything."

Jungkook hums as he adjusts his leather jacket, not knowing how Seungmin stares at his firm chest with slight interest, "I assure you that you'll be welcomed, Seungmin-ssi."

"Besides, I can be your first friend if you would like _me_ to be," Jungkook charmingly smiles at the latter with his head tilted to the side, before heading back to the car so that the brothers can have more time to prepare themselves.

Seungmin releases a trouble sigh and runs his fingers through his hair agitatedly, "Why is he so handsome, Innie?"

"Oh? Is that interest I hear?"

"Shut up."

"I thought you were asexual, hyung!"

"I said shush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i won't be updating much starting from now on because of my packed schedule. im so sorry loves!


	19. worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new character is introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something i just finished writing..

"LEE MINHO!"

The said male calmly ignores the frustrated shouts and continues stuffing his clothes into a duffel bag, not fazed by the desperate knocks on his bedroom door.

He zips up his bag and slings it on his shoulder before going to his body-length mirror, checking his reflection to make sure he looks good in the outfit that he had chosen. He figures with a satisfied hum that fishnet stockings will never look terrible with a leather shorts, before he goes to unlock his door.

Minho sighs when he faces his angry older brother, rolling his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Lee Minho, I wouldn't be pissed if you fucking answered my question just now. Where the hell are you going without my consent?" Taehyung says with a tone so clean, cut and cold, the younger male feels himself slightly shudder.

The latter sighs again, "Busan."

"Elaborate."

"I'm going with Jinnie and the gang. Happy now? We're just going to settle some shit, which you don't need to know about," Minho snarls out before he tries to leave his room again, cursing under his breath when his attempt fails.

Taehyung crosses his arms against his chest, ignoring the way his younger brother scowls at him, "Transport?"

"Jinnie has it settled."

"Money?"

"You gave me $200 yesterday."

"Okay. Now, give me a hug! Just because mum and dad aren't here doesn't mean you can just leave like that, okay _buttercup_? Don't just leave your old brother here to rot by himself," Minho rolls his eyes again but the smile forming on his lips says otherwise.

Taehyung grins widely as they hug each other tightly, and the younger whispers a small grateful thanks before he pulls away with a soft expression. The older male pats his hair as a gesture of love, hazel eyes telling the truth, before he moves aside for Minho to leave.

They're usually like this, it's pretty common.

They would always seem cold and mean towards each other, but it's known in the household that they love each other so much till they couldn't stay mad at each other for long.

Taehyung has the same personality as Minho. He isn't scared to speak his opinions when necessary, and he always stands up for what's right, even when he could get into trouble. He rarely fights, but he's pretty good at fighting, seeing how he had fought Minho's bullies back in the days.

He doesn't wear skirts or shorts, but he absolutely _loves_ fishnet stockings. So you would always see them through the ripped spots of his denim jeans. He's also still studying, so he can wear whatever he wants whenever he likes.

Even though he used to smile and laugh openly, right now it seems like he had changed. Minho has never seen his older brother laugh outside of the house ever since a few months ago. Unfortunately.

Minho swiftly moves to the front door, but he stops immediately once he hears his older brother sigh heavily to himself, "Hey hyung?"

"Yes buttercup?"

"I.. I can stay if you want," Minho turns around with a pitiful look, feeling guilty when Taehyung tries to laugh. It sounded more like a cry of help.

Taehyung shakes his head with a small smile, "There's no need for that. I'm capable enough to take care of myself! Now go and enjoy yourself. Send my regards to lovely Jinnie for me."

Minho feels his lips form a thin line as he turns around to face his older brother, who quirks up an eyebrow at his action, "Okay. I'll do that. But I know you're still hurting. And I see that asshole every school day, and he's not doing any better. So please try talking to him again."

"Buttercup, just.. Just go ahead and don't hurt yourself. I don't want to see you on Monday with major wounds okay?" Taehyung smiles reassuringly before he ushers his younger brother out of the apartment, who tightly hugs him again before actually leaving.

Taehyung quietly closes the door behind him, and when he finally takes in the silence, he feels his heart swell painfully in his left chest, on the verge of tears again. He _never_ runs out of tears, he thinks as he holds in a choked sob.

Jisung lets out a frustrated sigh as he runs his fingers through his hair, bouncing his feet on his heel as he waits for something from Minho. A phone call, a text message, an email, anything that implies communication.

Ever since the fighting incident with the other gang, Minho hasn't been talking to him much. It was as if the doors have closed on him. Again.

Changbin raises an eyebrow, "What's up, man? Why are you so fidgety?"

Jisung slightly jumps in shock, totally forgetting that he wasn't alone in the apartment. He clears his throat to recompose himself before turning to look at the older male sitting beside him.

"I'm just waiting for some sort of communication from Minho, that's all. How are you doing with your wounds hyung?" Jisung asks back with concern displayed on his face, wincing slightly when he sees the discomfort portrayed through Changbin's actions.

Changbin groans deeply as he lifts up his shirt and looks down at his rib wound for a second, before covering it again, "No progress at all."

"Hyung.. You should probably attend to a hospital, but your parents..."

"Yeah. It's fine, I'll live," Changbin waves it away with his lips forming a thin line.

Jisung sighs heavily, "Well yeah, I guess. But aren't you disheartened that you can't join the others, hyung?"

Changbin thinks about his answer for a while with a hum, before he shrugs nonchalantly, "Nah, not really. I'm just slightly worried for them I guess."

"Why is that?"

"Usually we go according to this system. I would fight alone, Hyunjin would fight with Jungkook, Matthew has no choice but to fight with Jaebum, Wonwoo tends to fight alone and Jackson likes to fight with Yoongi. Minho doesn't really join in because Hyunjin doesn't want him to but when he's needed, he's always with me."

Changbin sighs softly, "I'm not saying he's not capable without me by his side. But he's more suitable to fight with me, you know? We suit the best as a duo, besides Jungkook and Hyunjin. I guess I'm worried that there will be _more_ damage because I'm physically not there to help."

Jisung bites down on his bottom lip anxiously, now feeling more worried for his boyfriend. He resists the urge to stop Minho from leaving and instead huffs out, "Well. How about we just pray for the best and while doing that, I'll order some food to be delivered?"

"I prefer Chinese food."

"Not really as fancy as the food you usually eat but, Chinese it is hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like shit honestly. pls kill me.


	20. reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin and minho suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a bumpy ride from now on.  
> I would like to apologise in advance for Minho and Jisung's plot. 
> 
> I hope I'll be updating soon for this!

Hyunjin might have hurt himself during the fight, because he had to fight alone against three grown-ups. Jungkook was defending Wonwoo from any fights because the latter was still injured.

Now, the gang leader really hates when Minho gets involved in the fights. Not because he thinks that the latter's incapable of protecting himself, but he's just scared that he'll get hurt. Just like how Hyunjin had just gotten hurt.

Hyunjin groans deeply as he tries to lift himself onto his feet, dragging his back against the wall as support, "Fuck, that fucking hurt like a bitch."

Minho suddenly appears in front of him with a bored expression, arms folded against his chest, "Can I please join?"

The gang leader squints his eyes at him, "What?"

Minho swiftly avoids Matthew who was jumping on a guy coming his way and sighs softly as he unfolds his arms and holds his man-purse with his lips forming a line, "I can help. There's a reason why I'm part of the gang."

"No."

"Hwang Hyunjin, must I remind you that I had beaten up Matthew when he tried to tap my ass? And he's stronger than you so, how fucking unfortunate for me to not help," Minho snarls angrily and the said male sighs hopelessly in response.

Hyunjin raises his eyebrow questioningly as he fully straightens his back, "Are you sure?"

Minho finally smiles at his best friend and roughly shoves his purse into Hyunjin's chest with a sudden surge of strength, "Hold this for me please, Jinnie."

Hyunjin holds the purse obediently and quietly watches as Minho grabs a man by the collar and easily flips him onto his back with a grin on his face. He doesn't hesitate to sit on his back and twist his arm behind his back, humming when he hears the cry of pain.

Hyunjin would defend him with his life, but Minho could probably do that himself, he thought as the latter slams another man against the wall.

But.

Hyunjin feels himself stop breathing when he sees a man running to Minho's direction with a knife in hand and a crazy grin on his face. The latter couldn't see the man approaching because he was busy attacking someone else.

You know. Sometimes, Hyunjin wants to have a reason to live. And Minho was the closest to it, to his meaning to life.

And fuck, Hyunjin was so gonna regret this as he regains strength to push himself off the wall and quickly covers Minho's body with his.

Minho gasps in surprise when he feels the arms wrapping around his waist, trying to twist around but when he tilts his head to look behind, he sees a man pushing a knife into a familiar back with a crazed look.

He hears his purse dropping onto the floor, recognising from the sound, and Minho instantly feels his heart drop when he realises who it was, "Jinnie! Jinnie, fuck!"

The criminal runs away into the darkness, not caring about how he had just broke someone with one major move, a mistake that was gonna kill him in the future.

Minho successfully twists around when Hyunjin's arms go lax and he catches Hyunjin in time before the male could collapse onto the floor. Hyunjin breathes out shakily in attempt to stay conscious as Minho slowly leans him side-ways onto his lap, "Fuck fuck, why did you do that?! Why, bastard?!"

Hyunjin attemps to smile reassuringly, but he suddenly coughs out blood as Minho presses onto the wound on his back with teary eyes, "Stop scaring me, please Jinnie. Stop it."

"W-why are you crying?" Hyunjin coughs out along with more blood, and Minho shakes his head furiously with tears finally spilling to stop the male from speaking.

Jungkook comes running and kneels down beside Minho, looking at their gang leader's state with wide, surprised eyes, "Holy fuck, is the wound deep?"

"Just call Jin! Do it please, quickly!" Minho cries out, wails getting louder when Hyunjin's eyes slowly close on their own and his body stops responding to anything.

As the other gang members tried to restrain anyone else from coming into the scene, Minho screams loudly under the night sky out of anger and sadness. Jungkook could only roughly run his fingers through his hair as they wait for backup to arrive, not knowing what to do.

On the other side, Jeongin wakes up abruptly from his sleep with a loud gasp. He looks around his room with teary eyes as he tries to figure out what's wrong, not understanding why he felt like crying.

He could feel the painful swell in his left chest, and his lungs felt heavy, as if he couldn't breathe properly. He knows something had happened, but he doesn't know what.

He erupts into a loud cry as the confusion heavily clouds his head, and he doesn't even flinch when the door slams open to reveal both his brothers looking worried as hell.

Chan runs in and takes their younger brother into his arms without hesitation, immediate shushing sounds leaving his mouth, "Baby, it's okay. You're okay."

Jeongin cries louder into Chan's chest as he seeks comfort for the pain, and the older male exchanges a look with Seungmin who had just sat at the end of the bed before he tries to soothe their younger brother.

Seungmin presses his nails into his palms anxiously as he waits for Jeongin to calm down, because he's not exactly good at these situations. He was glad that Chan was present, if not it would have been a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jinnie baby :(  
> because of this, minho will be greatly affected and of course jisung will be the one to witness all his outbursts from now on.
> 
> i alao would like to apologise for any errors because I wrote everything in one go!


	21. confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho informs jeongin of hyunjin's state  
> jungkook and seungmin's relationship progresses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote it in one go again! it's my off day so i was kinda bored.  
> next update would probably be next week? let's see.

_"He's going to be fine Minho-ah, trust hyung. He'll just be bedridden for a while, okay? And stop blaming yourself, it's definitely not your fault."_

Minho sniffles softly as he hugs himself to provide warmth for his shivering body, leaning against the car door and window while looking down at his lap. Jungkook sits quietly beside him, fidgeting with his phone in hand, unbothered about the fact that he could drop his phone easily in the said state.

The driver, one of Namjoon's man, handles the road quietly, able to feel the tension from the silence.

The other gang members were already home, moving from Busan to Seoul in a private jet that belongs to Jiyong. Minho and Jungkook had done the same, but they followed Hyunjin to the hospital to make sure he was really safe in Seokjin's hands.

What's more worrying now is the way Minho's going to break it to their friends.

For sure, the school would notice that their handsome delinquent was gone. And Minho would be alone most of the time starting from then on. Now he didn't care about them.

He cared more about Jeongin's reaction. And how they would have to survive at school without Hyunjin's presence. Minho's going to need to protect Jeongin more; he's going to have to be by his side all the time during the time of Hyunjin's road to recovery.

Minho definitely doesn't mind that. But it was all his fault, so wouldn't Jeongin be mad at him?

Jungkook patiently waits for Minho to step out of the black van and they entered the apartment building before riding the elevator to the Yang's apartment level. In those few seconds, Minho feels nauseous.

He feels terrible about himself. So many thoughts were going through his head regarding Hyunjin and the incident. Who the hell was that man? Why did he target Minho? Why did Hyunjin save him? His life is precious too, didn't he know that himself?

Jungkook rings the door to the Yang's apartment and together they wait for the door to open. Minho really hopes that he doesn't cry in front of Jeongin, he doesn't want to further seem weak.

The door opens after many seconds to reveal a dishevelled Seungmin who was still wearing his pajamas. He looked rather tired, though it's already noon.

Despite looking tired, he immediately reddens up when he sees Jungkook looking at him with a surprised look. "O-oh! Jungkook? What's with the sudden visit again?"

Jungkook recomposes himself and directs a polite smile towards the younger male, "Hey. I'm again deeply apologetic to intrude in your business at this timing however, is Jeongin-ssi in again? He has a visitor - _motioning towards a certain quiet Minho_ -."

Seungmin looks at Minho for a few seconds before nodding hesitantly, "He's in his room. You can come in if you would like to?"

Minho cracks a small sad smile, "If you don't mind, Seungmin-ssi."

Seungmin steps aside for Minho to come in, and the latter immediately moves to reach Jeongin's door - _wait how did he know where it was_ \- before he gently knocks on the door.

Jungkook waits for Minho to enter the room and close the door after him before he sighs heavily to himself. Seungmin gives a small look of thought before smiling softly, "Would you like to come in too then? I made hot chocolate with marshmallows; you should join me."

"That'd be great."

Jeongin looks at Minho with surprised expression as the latter approaches him with a small smile, "Hyung! What are you doing here?"

Minho sighs softly and sits on the edge of Jeongin's bed, "I need to share some urgent news with you. Is that okay?"

"Of course! What is it?" Jeongin asks curiously, inching closer to his older friend when he doesn't get a response for a while.

Jeongin tilts his head slightly to the side when an unanswered moment passes, "Hyung?"

Minho takes in a deep, shaky breath before he closes his eyes in fear of looks of anger and disappointment, "I- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, because Hyunjin is in the hospital right now. He's going to be okay, but he got stabbed because of me. He tried to protect me from an asshole during a fight when I wasn't looking and I don't understand why he did that but it's all my fault. I landed him in the hospital."

"You have all the rights to be mad at me. I should have paid more attention and I shouldn't have asked him for permission to join the fight when I saw him hurting. Instead of helping, I caused him more pain. Just because I wasn't being careful. I-"

"-hyung. Take a moment to breathe and open your eyes for me, please?" Minho opens his eyes to reveal teary ones and he feels more shitty about himself when he sees Jeongin giving him a small, reassuring smile.

Jeongin continues, "I'm not angry at you hyung. And I don't even want to be, because I know why he did it. I know why he treasures your life more than his. Remember when he was suffering last time? You were there for him, hyung, _you_ helped him. You showed him the light in the darkness, you gave him life and hope again. You supported him, you loved him, you anchored him. Instead of you being hurt, he would rather himself be hurt because he thinks that you deserve all the happiness in the world for helping him through the dark."

Minho slips out a cry and he immediately erupts into tears again, letting the younger male cradle him in his arms as he continues talking, "You might not think the same way as him but I'm sure he's glad that you're okay. I know that he feels alright because you're safe. Isn't that the whole point of why he didn't wanted you to fight, hyung?"

"And it's not your fault, because it was his choice. He took it as an opportunity to further protect you. Maybe he didn't think it through, but I'm sure he wants you to feel safe and secured instead. Okay hyung? Promise me that you'll stop being sad about it and instead help him again on his road to recovery?" Minho furiously nods in agreement and Jeongin couldn't help but chuckle as he comforts him in his arms with his warmth.

"I want to visit Hyunjin hyung tomorrow. Please come along, hyung?"

"O-of course. Anything for you and Jinnie."

"Great. Now please spend the night with me hyung, I'm lonely!" Minho rolls his eyes but the smile on his lips says otherwise.

Jungkook hums in approval as he reads a message off his phone before locking it and slipping it back into his pocket, "Seems like I'll be walking out alone. Minho is spending the night with your brother."

"Well! At least Jeongin's got companion now. How about you? You don't need a friend now?" Seungmin asks in unknown hopes, smiling with his eyes wrinkled at the sides when the older male quirks an eyebrow at him with a charming smile.

"I don't see why I should want one at this timing. Please do enlighten me, Seungmin."

Seungmin hums in mocking thought for a moment before he snaps his fingers in triumph, "I do remember a certain _someone_ offering to be my first friend."

"Huh. You got me there... Well. Would you care for a _lovely_ lunch with me?" Jungkook asks with a smug smirk, chuckling when Seungmin doesn't hesitate to agree loudly.

"I'll see you downstairs in ten then."

And if Seungmin comes down with an outfit that looks like it took lots of effort for just a simple eat out, Jungkook doesn't comment but instead politely charms his way through the walls in just a few hours that Chan firstly took a while to break down.


	22. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: mention of rape
> 
> minho finally talks about his problems to jisung.  
> \+ a taehyung moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally came back after so long! i apologise for not writing for so fucking long!! i've been working non-stop, unfortunately, and i'm still down with fever and flu. it's been two weeks and i haven't recovered. damn. probably because of lack of rest i guess?

Minho quietly watches from the door, hesitant to enter the ward room. Jeongin, Felix and Changbin were already inside, and Minho could see Jeongin pouting towards Felix who tried to comfort him. In an awkward way. Changbin was busy updating the other gang members regarding Hyunjin's condition.

Sighing to himself, he lets go of the doorknob before turning around on his heels and went back to sitting at the bench leaning against the wall opposite the ward room. He digs his nails into his thighs anxiously and takes in a deep breath to compose himself, not noticing a familiar silhouette approaching him.

"Love?" Jisung calls out softly, a worried expression on his face.

He moves to sit beside his boyfriend, who doesn't give a clear response nor a reaction to his arrival. The younger male notices the anxious movement that Minho was acting on and stops it gently; putting his hand on top of Minho's and squeezes it reassuringly as a form of comfort.

Minho finally allows himself to break when Jisung softly kisses his temple.

Jisung instantly moves to pull his boyfriend into a hug when he hears the male whimper, sighing softly as Minho starts crying into his shoulder. "You have a pretty bad habit of holding in until you burst, don't you?"

Minho doesn't reply, just pushes his head more into Jisung's shoulder. The latter's lips form a thin line and he just sits there embracing the older male, not expecting a reaction for a while.

This goes on for almost five minutes, till Minho was left to sniffles and whimpers.

Minho wraps his arms around Jisung's waist and lays his head on his shoulder with a pout, "My head hurts."

"I know baby, it happens. Now will you talk to me?"

The older male looks at Jisung with a heavy sigh, who looks back at him with a reassuring smile, "Let me hear it sweetcheeks."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Absolutely."

Minho pulls away from his boyfriend with a huff and faces the front, lips forming a thin line. He hasn't talked about anything to anyone. Maybe Hyunjin knows a little about his troubles but that's all to it.

The male bites on his bottom lip anxiously before speaking the truth, "I.... Something happened to me during the fight at the factory."

"I thought I could ignore it, you know, whatever that happened. But I feel it every time I _fucking_ breathe; I can _still feel_ his hands on me Jisung-ah. He tried to touch me when no one was near us, h-he just put his hands on me while I was tied up and no one heard me screaming for a moment before Hyunjin came. Jinnie killed that man with his own bare hands for me even though he mentioned that he doesn't want to do that anymore."

Minho feels his eyes tearing up and he immediately closes his eyes to prevent any tears from slipping out, bottom lip slightly quivering, "I thought I would be fine after it happened. Like I could still live, but with just nightmares every night. And I _couldn't_ tell anyone about the pain because I've always been the stronger one. I didn't wanted to show any more of my weaknesses. I didn't wanted to burden anyone nor make anyone leave because of my troubles."

"A-and then this happens, because I was too stubborn to fucking l-listen to my best friend," Minho chokes out, lips forming a pout as he tries to hold in the tears again.

"He means so much to me, Sungie. And I made him hurt h-himself," Jisung shakes his head in disagreement, gently running his fingers through Minho's hair as a form of comfort.

Jisung sighs softly, "I'll help you, okay?"

"I want to get better on my own," Minho protests back weakly, but Jisung's strong gaze towards his own eyes makes him whimper helplessly.

"Why?" At that, Jisung turns his body to face his boyfriend and with a huff he starts.

"Because _I love you_ , and I'm going to love you in your weakest moments to your strongest moments. I'm going to love you when you're happy and I'm going to still love you the most when you're sad. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to love you, with those imperfections you showed me before. And I'm always going to love you, I'm always going to be here loving you with all my heart. So stop pushing me away, okay?"

Jisung smiles slightly, "I'm not leaving. Not when you deserve the best for just, being you when you're around all of us."

Minho has a noticeable blush spreading across his cheeks but he tries to hide it with a cough, to no success when he stutters on his words and starts smiling like an idiot, "I l-love you too... Idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Jisung protests back, but the wide smile playing on his lips says otherwise as Minho finally laughs freely.

Taehyung sighs softly, roughly running his fingers through his hair. Minho wasn't home, and he knows it'll be long since the latter is at the hospital visiting Hyunjin. So he didn't had anything else to do. He sighs and looks up from his lap.

He looks around for a while, briefly looking over the paintings that he had hanged up onto his walls before his eyes stopped on one, a very special painting that he had produced a few years ago. He stares at it for a while.

_"You might not have been my first love, but you're the love that made all the other loves irrelevant."_

Sun. Moon. Blue. Yellow. Dark. Bright. Stars. Galaxy. Hands. Beautiful hands. Colours. Lyrics. Piano. Pen. Notebook. Singing. Rapping. Hearts. Bodies. Confessions. Intoxication. Love. Pure love.

_"His arms are strong enough to hold every fear, every beautiful broken piece of me. This man doesn't just make me feel complete; he completes me."_

Smiles. Laughters. Giggles. Smirks. Eyes. Sparkly eyes. Flaws. Perfection. Personalities. Kisses. Souls. Promises. Happiness. Fights. Anger. Disappointment. Hopelessness. Rejection. Numbness. Gone.

Taehyung looks away with teary eyes, frantically wiping at his nose before getting up from his bed and starts moving towards his closet. He might regret this, but he knows where he wants to go.

Maybe he wants to remember again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taegi in the next chapter!


	23. vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taegi angst + minho

Minho huffs in relief as the school bell rings throughout the classroom, straightening his back as his classmates hurry to leave the room. He was just about to lift himself up from his seat, but a hand on his table stops him.

"Sit, Minho-ah."

He looks up with a small sigh, tilting his head questioningly as Mr Min slides into the seat in front of him, front facing Minho. By then, the room was deserted.

Minho presses his lips together, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to check up on you."

"I don't recall you doing that for students, Mr Min."

Yoongi sighs heavily and interlocks his hands together onto the table, "It's Yoongi hyung to you, Minho."

The latter's façade breaks and he stops acting uncomfortable, instead running his fingers through his hair with a bitter smile. "It really took you long to say that, hyung."

"Yeah well, I thought after all that happened, we shouldn't be close anymore," Yoongi smiles sadly.

Minho lets out a heavy breath through his nose and nods firmly in understanding, "Well. What's up hyung?"

Yoongi nibbles on his bottom lip for a while before he starts talking again, making eye contact with the student who looks at him curiously, "I heard about Hyunjin. Is he alright?"

"... Yeah. I think so, well I hope so," Minho chuckles bitterly while shrugging nonchalantly.

The older male notices the obvious sad look in the pair of eyes that used to shine and offers a comforting hand on Minho's shoulder, squeezing it softly, "You wanna talk about it to hyung?"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. I wanna talk about you and hyung instead," Minho gives a knowing look to Yoongi, who softly sighs at that.

Yoongi roughly runs his fingers through his hair with his lips pursed together, "What about us?"

"Hyung, tell me the truth; you still love him, don't you?"

".... Minho-ah, there's no use asking me that anymore," Yoongi calmly starts, but before he could continue with his words, the younger male interrupts him with a scowl growing onto his face.

"I'm not letting the both of you hurt any longer! Answer my question hyung."

"Minho-ah."

"Hyung. I'm so fucking sick and tired of seeing you emotionless and hearing him cry every night. I'm done with that!" Minho raises his voice out of frustration, hands curling into fists.

Yoongi sighs helplessly, "He hasn't been okay?"

"Well yeah, of course he wouldn't be! He broke up with the love of his life, hyung! And you need to stop pretending that you're fine, because I can see through you. Have you forgotten that I grew up with the both of you?!"

"It was a mutual agreement, Minho. We were too busy for each other."

Minho scoffs at that, rolling his eyes, "And yet the both of you still love each other. That clearly says the both of you need to do something about it!"

"Okay, fine! I still love him! How can I forget him? I grew up with him, I loved him for so long, I can't just let go of him that easily!" Yoongi raises his voice, slightly pissed off that the student wouldn't stop pestering him about the love topic.

"He was the only one besides you who could understand me when my parents couldn't even! And he showed me how to be happy when things get rocky. And he was so real. So fucking real, I got so scared. Taehyung is flawless, okay? He's perfect, everything that everyone wants. And I'm so scared that I'll lose him because everyone wants him. In the end, I did lose him because he.. He wasn't satisfied. I was too busy for him, I didn't make time for him."

Minho keeps quiet, letting the older continue.

"And I thought he could be happier without me, because who would want a burden right? I thought he could move on and find someone better, but he hasn't done any of that! That just means that I lost my whole galaxy for nothing. Absolute nothing. It wasn't even a sacrifice, it was fucking death. Losing him killed me inside and everything hurts everyday but I can't do anything to make me feel better."

Yoongi slightly tears up, looking away to hide his eyes from Minho who looked at him sympathetically, "I tried so many things to make the pain go away. But I couldn't even kill myself because I knew he would be disappointed in me."

"I'm so in love with him till I envy him for being... _Him_."

Taehyung shudders as a cold breeze passes by his body, rubbing his slightly runny nose as he sits on the dry sand. He hugs his knees to his chest and places his chin on them, sniffling softly.

By then, the sky was already a shade of dark blue.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, counting to 3 in his head before letting the air out of his body. He does that for a few times, before he opens his eyes again to face the sea.

The sound of the waves splashing against the shore rings comfortably through his ears, and he sighs softly as he smells the familiar scent of the salty, yet clean seawater.

He used to come here all the time with Yoongi, when their relationship was still tight. But now that they had separated, Taehyung stopped coming. Because everything at this beach reminds him of Yoongi.

And he didn't wanted to remember.

He used to paint at this specific beach, while Yoongi would work on taking pictures using his camera. Most of the pictures consisted of only Taehyung, and the latter remembers how the other would always say that he was the scenery, not the sea.

Now that he reminisces back about their breakup scene, he still couldn't understand it. All he knows is Yoongi sounded too stable to be affected by their worsening relationship.

Suddenly, he hears soft groans and heavy footsteps coming from a long distance at Taehyung's right side. The latter turns to look at who would come to the beach at this hour, and he instantly freezes when he recognises the familiar silhouette.

" _Yoongi_ ," he whispers softly into thin air, eyes wide and confused as he watches the male clumsily climb onto the hill of rocks and the latter sits at the top of the hill.

Taehyung observes the male quietly, tilting his head questioningly when Yoongi quietly looks down at the sea. He slightly flinches when the latter suddenly whips his head back and lets out a scream to the sky, rough and frustrated.

His eyes tears up as Yoongi bursts into tears, loud and vulnerable. It's his first time seeing the male in that kind of state, and an unfamiliar pain starts growing in his chest. Yoongi proceeds to bury his face into his hands, cries not seeming to stop.

Not being able to handle seeing Yoongi so vulnerable anymore, Taehyung stands up and turns around on his heels with whimpers leaving his mouth. He covers his mouth with his hand as he chokes out a sob, immediately moving to leave the area with fat tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

He doesn't see Yoongi gazing at his hunched back with regret seeping from his bloodshot eyes, before they slowly close and his body eventually goes lax. Taehyung doesn't hear the sound of a body going into contact with water, doesn't see his entire being going into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you now know the main reason why yoongi doesn't show signs of weakness regarding taehyung. it's because of anxiety and imaginary disappointment. yoongi broke up with taehyung because of insecurity, and taehyung broke up with yoongi because of time. 
> 
> let's hope they get back together soon.
> 
> you will also notice that minho is very close to yoongi, and that's because the lee brothers and yoongi actually grew up together so minho sees him as a role model.


	24. roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin finally wakes up  
> +update on jungkook/seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired.

When Hyunjin finally gains consciousness, the first thing he noticed was a sharp pain pooling in his lower back. He couldn't move his legs nor his upper body, just his fingers.

After a short moment of collecting his thoughts, he finally hears the noises surrounding him.

"-think he's waking up! His fingers were moving!"

"Wha- REALLY?!"

"Shh!! You're being noisy!"

He furrows his eyebrows as he attempts to open his eyes, and when he finally does his sight was slightly blurry at first. It took a while before his vision got used to the lights inside the room and he finally sees the white ceiling.

Hyunjin bats his eyelashes as he tries to get used to the lighting, before a familiar voice brings him back to reality, "Hyung?"

Jeongin smiles softly as the older male slightly turns his head to look at him, "Hey hyung."

"B-baby?" Hyunjin winces when his voice comes out hoarse as hell because of his dry throat, watching in amusement as Jisung, who was sitting beside Jeongin, scrambles to get a cup of water with a straw from the bedside table.

Jisung offers the straw to him, grinning awkwardly as Hyunjin slowly sips the water with an uncomfortable expression, "I swear I didn't put in alcohol."

"Sungie!" Minho hisses with furrowed eyebrows, glaring pointedly at his boyfriend who giggles mischievously.

Minho clears his throat as he recomposes himself before he makes eye contact with his best friend after the latter finishes drinking, who looks at him expectantly. "S-so.. How are you feeling?"

".... You don't have to hold in your tears, Minho-ah."

The said male pouts with his bottom lip trembling, tears activated as Hyunjin sweetly tries to smile at him, to no success as it comes off as drained. He whimpers with his face scrunching up, "A-asshole."

"Come here," Hyunjin whispers with a soft tone and gentle gaze as if they were the only ones there, holding his arms apart only for Minho to hug him back with loud sobs leaving his mouth.

Jisung smiles sadly as he watches the scene, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. Jeongin quickly notices the look and offers him a pat on the thigh with a soft are you okay, hyung. The latter just nods, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Please don't do that again, ever, please," Minho begs with desperation clearly portrayed in his voice, voice cracking at the end.

Hyunjin cards his fingers through his best friend's hair as a form of understanding and comfort, nodding his head, "It will never happen again. I promise."

After a long time of the group just taking care of Hyunjin and filling him in with whatever has happened during the past few days, Minho and Jisung leaves him be with Jeongin, who seemed like he wanted to talk to the gang leader privately.

Once the door closes, Jeongin takes his move to sit closer to the bed, "Are you feeling better hyung? I was worried but more regarding your thoughts."

"I'm fine, baby, don't worry. Although I don't know whether I did the right thing, I really couldn't stand the thought of Minho on this bed instead of me," Hyunjin says with a small smile on his face, looking more sheepish than guilty.

Jeongin sighs softly, out of relief, "I suppose you did the right thing hyung. But, don't risk your life so carelessly anymore, okay? There were other ways to prevent Minho hyung from getting hurt."

"Of course, baby. Now, how have you been?"

"School is alright as usual since Lix hasn't left my side. Bullies still come but - _giggle_ \- Minho hyung scares them away easily. Oh! Speaking of bullies, Jungkook hyung sneaked into our school for the past few days to make sure no one would touch me! And! I found out that he has been contacting Minnie hyung. Without me knowing," Jeongin pouts adorably as he finishes off his little rant, glaring at the older male when the latter shortly laughs at him.

Hyunjin smirks knowingly, "Your brother is sure gonna be getting more than what he wants, hm?"

"What do you mean by that, hyungie?"

"Oh, you'll find out sooner or later. Now please give this poor hyung a kiss before he dies from deprivation of love from a _certain_ cutie."

Jeongin whines but he still obeys, taking the initiative to kiss his older friend on the cheek with flushed rosy cheeks. He low-key likes that the older's clingy when he's immobile.

The next day in the morning, when he sees a certain brother blushing at the kitchen table, he understands what Hyunjin meant. Jungkook had randomly left an expensive, beautiful bouquet on the doorstep before the time when Seungmin usually checks the mailbox, and boy was he surprised when he checks the little note left.

 _pretty flowers for a pretty boy._  
_have a great day today, lovely._  
_~JJK_


	25. different

"Hello? Who is this?"

" _Hello, I'm calling from - Hospital. This is regarding our patient, Mr Min Yoongi. May I know how you're associated with him?_ "

Taehyung freezes on the spot, "I-I'm... I'm his fiancé. Is there a problem?"

" _Mr Min was found unconscious on the shore at - Beach this morning. And we haven't found any contacts except for your's and your brother. Both of you are on speed dial._ "

"I'll be there!"

Taehyung sighs softly as he closes the door behind him, approaching the only bed in the room with his heart beating fast in his chest, only for it swell painfully when he stops at the end of the occupied bed.

He takes in a shaky breath as his eyes fall onto the IV machine and cardiac monitor, attached to the pale man peacefully lying down on the bed. Yoongi. This idiot.

Taehyung was damn glad for he lied about being his fiancé.

" _We suspect alcohol poisoning and acute liver failure. We advise you supervise him at all times once he gets back onto his feet, since he does have a pretty bad record of alcoholism. We managed to pump out all the water from his lungs as well. If we didn't get to him on time, he would have already been gone with the amount of water he swallowed. We also do suspect... Attempted suicide but we will wait for whatever he has to say when he wakes up._ "

Taehyung wipes away the tears that escaped from his eyes, and he sniffles loudly with an angry expression as he sits on the chair beside the bed, "Haven't fucking lost the bad habit, huh?"

Taehyung furiously shakes his head with more tears running down his cheeks, and he frantically tries to wipe them away with his hands, "I-idiot."

Suddenly, the door opens to reveal a disheveled Minho, not looking neat nor calm as he closes the door behind him, "Y-yoongi hyung?"

Taehyung just whimpers in response as he goes to hide his face with his hands, tears never ending. He could have prevented this from happening, only if he wasn't a coward.

Minho sniffles softly as he goes to sit beside his older brother, whom starts crying out of sadness and regret. The younger frowns tearfully as he places a hand on Taehyung's shoulder, who doesn't shake him off.

"H-hyung? Hey, look at me hyung," Taehyung takes a moment to put down his hands and face his younger brother, and the look on the latter's face makes him slip out a soft whimper.

"It's not your fault hyung. You know that, right?" The said male shakes his head as he wipes away some tears.

"Trust me hyung, he has been like this for a while; drinking until he's unconscious. I know it's not good news, but the both of you could be better if you just talk," Minho smiles reassuringly, but it falls when his brother starts crying loudly.

"H-he-  _I_  was right there! I was f-fucking there but I didn't do anything because I'm a fucking c-coward and I couldn't stand seeing him c-ry so I w-walked away! I walked away like I  _always_  did but I d-didn't know it would hurt him this bad," Taehyung cries out as Minho pulls him into a tight, warm hug, letting him cry on his shoulder.

"I got you, hyung. I got you.." Minho whispers as he rocks them back and forth, allowing the older to continue with his words in a softer way.

"I love him so much, buttercup. Why can't he just take care of himself properly for once?! He's hurting m-me by hurting himself!" Minho nods along as he slips out some tears, sniffling.

"And I'm not being selfish. I just want him to be happy with himself because he has reasons. Maybe he can't see them anymore but he's perfect and great the way he is. Why does he do this to himself?" Taehyung questions with his voice strained and strangled.

Minho shakes his head with a soft sigh, "I don't know hyung. I really don't know."

Eventually Minho brings Taehyung to visit Hyunjin, who was still unconscious. The older male sits quietly at the side, observing Minho who was wiping down Hyunjin's neck area with a wet towel, his expression focused and eyebrows furrowed.

He doesn't seem to mind the work, seeing as to how he was insistent on keeping Hyunjin's body clean. Taehyung sighs softly, gaze moving to the floor when Minho starts pulling off Hyunjin's shirt, "Don't you want to go to school, buttercup?"

"I'll attend tomorrow. Jungkook hyung is keeping watch on the kids at school so it's fine if I skip today. Besides, Hyunjin needs someone to wipe him down," Minho says in a soft tone.

"Alright, but how should I explain to mum and dad regarding your absence?"

"I don't know hyung, anything would work. They are the least of my problems," Minho and Taehyung meet eyes, and the younger gives a reassuring smile, before he goes back to wiping Hyunjin's torso while humming under his breath.

Taehyung mutters a small agreement before he goes back to staring at Hyunjin's peaceful face, and he feels his heart clench painfully on nothing as he remembers the day he first met Hyunjin.

_Taehyung softly smiles as he bows towards Minho's kindergarten teacher as a greeting, and calmly sits on the tiny chair beside the young boy who slips out a few whimpers here and there while sniffling._

_The teacher starts with a sigh, "I'm glad you're here now, Minho's brother. Minho has gotten himself into trouble again by shoving another boy. It caused him a scar on his knee."_

_"I reckon his parents aren't happy with that?"_

_"Indeed. Minho wouldn't tell me why they were fighting, but he needs to write an apology letter to his classmate. It will help to clear the situation."_

_Taehyung nods, "I can get him to do that. Thank you for going through all this trouble, teacher-nim. I'll make sure that Minho learns from this."_

_As they wait for the public bus at the bus stop, Minho, who hasn't done any sort of approach to his older brother, sniffles as he leans into Taehyung's side. Taehyung chuckles deep in his chest and shakes his head in disbelief, hand busying itself by patting Minho's head out of comfort._

_Taehyung moves his head down to eye level, although it's uncomfortable, "You wanna tell me what happened, buttercup?"_

_"N-no," The young boy shakes his head with a vivid, adorable pout on his face. He stares ahead, persistent on not making eye contact with his older brother._

_Taehyung sighs, "You know, it'll be so much easier to explain to me than mum and dad. You don't like them that much, huh?"_

_Minho silently nods in agreement with a soft sniffle._

_"So you-"_

_"-Minho!"_

_The two brothers turn their heads to the direction of the voice, and Taehyung can see Minho's face instantly lit up from the corner of his sight. "Hyunjin!"_

_A small boy, around the same height as Minho, comes running towards them with flushed cheeks and wet hair, obviously seeming like he ran. Minho pulls away from Taehyung and hops off the bench, a smile growing on his face as the 'Hyunjin' boy crashes into him with a worried pout._

_"Are you okay, Minnie? I heard from teacher-nim about what happened! I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you," Minho just shakes his head with a wide smile on his face before hugging Hyunjin, who softly smiles and returns the hug._

_Hyunjin pulls away after a few seconds, and bows towards Taehyung with a happy grin and his eyes twinkling, "Hello! I am Hwang Hyunjin!"_

_"Oh, uh, I'm Taehyung, Minho's brother," The lad smiles reassuringly as Hyunjin mouths his name with a small nod._

_"You never told me about Hyunjin before, Minho-ah."_

_"You never asked me about my friends before, hyung," Minho sticks out his tongue playfully, making his older brother roll his eyes._

_Hyunjin hums nonchalantly before he claps his hands, "Well I need to go eat dinner now Minnie! See you tomorrow!"_

_Minho exclaims a goodbye to his friend as the boy waves happily towards him and Taehyung, before turning around and walking to the direction of where he's headed._

_Taehyung raises an eyebrow as he watches Hyunjin curiously, "Dinner?"_

_"Oh, Jinnie always eats dinner alone! His parents are rarely home so he just does everything alone."_

_"Huh. There's no caretaker?"_

_"No, his parents think he's responsible enough to take care of himself.... Hyung, can I tell you the truth?"_

_Minho's facial expression grew serious as he turns to his older brother, "I fought with my classmate just now because he said that Jinnie is a loner and his parents don't care about him. I didn't like that so I just pushed him."_

_Taehyung frowns and shakes his head in disbelief, "You know that's not the right thing, yeah buttercup?"_

_"I know, but it already happened. No one should talk bad about Jinnie! He's a good person!" Minho pouts as he looks at Hyunjin's back, who was still walking in sight._

That was the first time Taehyung ever heard of Minho caring for someone else other than him, and Taehyung just knew that their friendship would last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i just wanna apologise for not updating. i've been trying to adjust to my new year at a new school, and things are not going that well. i have term tests in a week's time and i still don't understand everything so.. haha.


	26. not a toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin advices jungkook

Hyunjin was minding his own business in his apartment at the red district, watching television to pass time, when he hears a familiar whistle and a knock coming from the closed front door. 

He quirks up an eyebrow, and whistles back, expecting Jungkook to open the door.

Ever since that incident where Hyunjin was attacked at home, Jungkook wanted to take extra steps to make the gang leader safer. He made Hyunjin memorise different greetings by the gang members since he wouldn't open the door to anyone else.

His was a simple high-pitched whistle and a knock.

As expected, Jungkook opens the door with a smile playing on his lips, before closing the door after him. "How're you doing?"

"Fine," Hyunjin breathes as he goes back to watching a random drama that he found on the television, and he ignores how the older male sigh at his short response.

Jungkook quietly sits beside the younger on the couch, and they sit in silence for a short moment until Hyunjin suspects something in the atmosphere.

"You're going to ask me directly right now or are you going to make me wait for you to speak up? I'm sure it's not regarding our usual business."

Hyunjin looks at the older male with a questioning expression, and Jungkook eventually gives in, "It's uh... I came to... Came to ask about..."

"Let me guess. Some newfound interest, huh.... Yang Seungmin-" Jungkook whips his head to look at the younger male with a shocked expression.

"-18 years old, a junior. Studies at a  _very_ strict, religious school. Judging from my observation skills, he has terrible trust issues and loves Innie to death. He caught  _your attention_  when you first fetched Innie from his house. Why do you want to talk about Innie's brother,  _hyung_?" Hyunjin keeps a straight expression as he speaks, not shaken by the display of emotions on Jungkook's face.

Jungkook gulps, "I just.. I don't know if I'm doing things right with him."

Hyunjin hums as he switches off the television with the slightly, spoiled remote, "Do you feel intimidated by the age difference, hyung? Or perhaps the fact that you don't genuinely like him in  _that_ way but he does?"

Silence.

Hyunjin leans back into the couch with a sigh, satisfied that he could feel the tension seeping from the older male's body. He wants Jungkook to know that whatever he's doing?  It's not right.

"Hyung, have you ever been led on before?"

".. No."

"Well, seeing how emotionally constipated you are, I'll simply say that being led on? It hurts. It fucking hurts a ton. So I, and everyone, would appreciate it if you don't do that to anyone, ever, because you would be an asshole. And I would be greatly encouraged to kick you out of the team and hand you over to Joon hyung-nim."

"I understand."

"People are not toys, hyung. Need I remind you of how the old gang leader treated me last time and made me hurt so much, I could?" Jungkook firmly shakes his head.

Hyunjin smiles, "Good. Neither do I want to be reminded about it, so please behave. Go slow and view him as a person. Make him also understand you as a person, and it's okay if he can't immediately. Everything takes time. Don't rush things no matter how much you feel for him."

"Innie and I can be an example of that. We aren't even officially together because we only know each other for a short while. I can't break my typical rules for him when we just met a few months ago. Understand?"

"Yes."

After Hyunjin goes to excuse himself to the bathroom, Jungkook heavily sighs as he unlocks his phone. He doesn't think much about how his home screen wallpaper consists of himself and Seungmin.

He presses on the message notification that he had seen a moment ago from Seungmin, and he stares at the message for long.

 _sunshine:_ hyung! would you like to accompany me to the l*tte amusement park? i'm sure we can enjoy the rides together!

He puts away his phone when Hyunjin comes back. Jungkook gives a reassuring smile and denies when the latter asks if he's feeling troubled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx
> 
> follow me at wattpad for more fics @ultradeep-


End file.
